


The happiest place on Earth

by whosophia



Series: of Clarke, Lexa and little Anya [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Disney World & Disneyland, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Minor Costia/Lexa, Single Parent Lexa, anya is precious, lexa and raven are friendship goals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-04-22 13:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 27,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4837133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whosophia/pseuds/whosophia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa Woods surprises her daughter Anya and best friend Raven with a trip to Disneyland to celebrate the kid's fifth birthday.<br/>Needless to say, "the happiest place on Earth" will change their lives forever, thanks to certain special princesses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick note for whoever might happen to re-read this story or is joining the fam just now and could be confused by this detail: for "reasons" I had to swap Lex, Rae and Anya's hometown from LA to Phoenix.   
> It's been a sudden but so much needed change which has now brought me to have to modify every single chapter (Ohana's included). Sigh.   
> A quite long and sort of boring process but I promise I will work this out :) 
> 
> BASICALLY: whenever you'll read LA think about it as Phoenix lol
> 
> Cheers!

“Stop complaining and finish with your packing, for god's sake!”

“I'm a damn badass rocket science expert! I don't do Disneyland.”

“Oh, come on! You should be well aware, by now, that your pouting has never worked on me, Reyes. But, that's alright. I'm sure you'll find a way to enjoy yourself without your bff Anya, for a whooole week.”

“Wait, what?! Are you telling me just _now_ that you'll be gone for so long? It's Anya's birthday in four days!”

“Rae, i'm not driving to fucking Anaheim for two days only. Also, that kid deserve more than anyone to spend her fifth birthday in the _happiest place on Earth.”_

“You should really stop using the goddaughter I love more than anything to bribe me, Woods.”

“Never. It does work, after all. Oh! I almost forgot! Don't you dare tell her, Raven. I've been waiting to admire her reaction since I started planning this trip.”

“Yeah, yeah. I promise, _commander badass.”_  

*  
It's still early in the morning, just before dawn, when Lexa quietly opens her daughter's bedroom door and slightly pulls the curtains aside, letting pale rays of light in.

Watching the child peacefully sleeping in her tiny bed, one hand lost in her curly tame while the other resting on her chest is still a bit of a fist in her stomach, every fucking time.  
Costia used to sleep this damn way. _No no no._ This beautiful, dark-haired, mumbling little human is hers. And no other's. Well, maybe a little _aunty Waven_ 's too. But Costia is just a ghost in Lexa's past.

When Lexa kneels next to her sleeping beautiful girl and starts brushing her fingers against a soft cheeks, whispering tender words full of the love that only a mother can, green-greyish eyes open a little, sleepily and slightly confused.

“Good morning, my little fawn.” Lexa softly murmurs, surrounding the smaller brunette with her arms, allowing her to snuggle against her chest. A content sigh coming out from both girls.

“Good morning, mama. I am tired..” Anya mumbles, sinking deeper into her mother's body.

“I know baby. But we gotta get up now. You'll get to sleep in the car, though.” Lexa informs the child while standing up trying not to lose her balance.

“Car, mama? Are we going somewhee?”

“Yes, baby. Aunt Raven will be here soon.”

After all those years Anya's reaction in hearing her _favowite auntie_ mentioned still surprises Lexa, even though she perfectly knows by heart how her daughter's eyes will light up and a huge grin will curve those soft thin lips.

“Oh! Is she coming with us?”

“Yep. So we better get ready, what you think?” Lexa suggests, carrying the little one towards the bathroom.

“I think we need pancakes, mama.” Anya replies with the most serious face a five years old can manage.

“I agree with you. So, listen to my idea: you'll take your bath and get dressed while mama make pancakes, then i'll blow dry and braid your hair.”

“Choc chip ones?” _As if i'd be able to refuse any of her requests._

“Sure, baby. Your favourites.” The older woman agrees while starting the water and placing Anya's clean clothes where she'll be able to reach them.

*

An hour and something later Anya is sitting at the table, happily devouring her breakfast while her mom braids her wild curls.  
This has been a kind of tradition for the two of them since forever. Lexa has always been braiding her own hair and Raven's too, sometime, and since her beautiful daughter started asking to match them, they never stopped. It still is one of their special mother-daughter moments and Lexa would never trade it for the world.

“What a gorgeous little fawn I see there!” Raven's voice greets the other two brunettes, entering from the front door without even knocking (she has always had her own keys to the flat).

“Auntie Waven!” Anya yells, bouncing in her seat.

“Mmmh. Are these I smell pancakes?” Raven places a soft kiss on the child's forehead before doing the same on Lexa's cheek.

“Yes! Mama made our favowite: choc chip!”

“Yum! You're the best, Lex.” Raven happily joins the younger brunette with a plate of her own full of fluffy flapjacks.

“Yes, mama, you are the bestest!” Anya eagerly nods, causing the two woman to burst into laughter.

*  
“Where are we going, mommy?” Anya sleepily asks from the backseat.

“I've already told you baby, it's a surprise.”

“Where are we going, auntie Waven?” Anya then addresses to the other woman, grinning widely, well aware of her _goddaughter power,_ as Raven calls it.

“Nope. Anya Rylynn Woods, don't give me those puppy eyes. It won't work today.” Raven manages to replies, trying to sound more resolute than she actually is. As the girl's own mother she is usually unable to resist her bright green expectantly gaze.

The next quiet half-hour is filled with Anya's pouty lips, Raven's pouty face and Lexa's silent snorts and smirk.

*

Once the trio finally reaches the hotel they'll be staying at for the next few days, just outside the park entrance, Lexa quickly checks them in before rushing to the room to drop their bags and get ready for the long day ahead.

“Do you think she has any idea of where we are, now?” Raven smirks, caressing the beautiful little girl's features with her eyes.

“I'm not sure. She has, obviously, noticed all the Disney's stuff but I don't think she got it yet. I mean, look at how quiet she is.”

“Yes, you are probably right. She would be jumping up and down if she'd knew.”  
  


“Alright! Let's gather our things. Aunt Raven Reyes?” Lexa pretends to be actually searching for the caramel skinned woman.

“Present!” The other yells, raising her hand.

“Good. Anya Rylynn Woods?”

“Present!” A tiny arms shifts in the air.

“Okay. Mama Woods? Present.”

“Rapunzel?” Anya adds, before raising her favourite doll to clearly show it to the class “Present as well!”

“Perfect. Ready to go.” Raven says, closing the door after them. 

*  
“MAMA! Look at that!” Anya shouts, pointing to the Sleeping Beauty's castle with her tiny shaking finger.

“It's a very beautiful castle, don't you think?” Lexa replies in the most excited tone as possible, firmly holding her daughter's other hand while walking down Main Street.

“It is! It's the most beautiful castle!”

Anya wide eyes shift from on thing to another every second, trying to save as much details as possible, her tiny mouth gaping.

“I'm not sure she's breathing, you know?” Raven relaxed laughter is one of Lexa's favourite sounds in the world.

She still remembers how she had missed that one simple thing right after her friend broke up with fuckhead Finn Collins. It took the mechanic a while but she finally had managed to get her beautiful smile back.

“Yeah. She's been bouncing around yelling since we entered.”

“You know, Lex, I don't think i'll ever be able to get used to this.” The shorter brunette gestures with her head in Anya's direction.

“Yeah, me neither. I mean, she is almost five years old now and sometime I still completely zone out while I look at her. How the heck did I get so lucky?”

“I understand. She is a spectacular kid. You're doing a great job with her.”

“ _We_ are. And, yes, I try my best. She deserves everything in this world.”

“And you are it, for her. You don't have to try.”

 

“Auntie Wae, can we go see the castle?” Anya sweetly asks, grabbing her aunt's hand and dragging the woman towards the entrance.

“Sure we can, kiddo. Just- I think we gotta stop for a second before, okay? Wait here with your mommy, i'll be right back.”

 

Raven disappears for a couple of minutes inside one of the many shops along the way. When she comes back she is clearly hiding something behind her back, a contagious wide smirk on her face.

“What are you hiding?” The curly-haired little girl chuckles, jumping around with bright glimmering eyes.

“Weeell. As we are going to visit this princess' huuuge castle I thought we should be more regal ourselves. Therefore, here we go!” Raven, still smiling, pull out three shining tiaras causing Anya to lose her breath and her eyes to grow wider than ever before.

“May I have on of those, mama, please?” The excited child looks at her mother who soon replies, with the sweetest voice.

“Sure, baby. But you should thank and give a big big hug to your aunt first.”

Raven needs to gather all her strength and balance not to fall down on the sidewalk when (apparently not so) tiny Anya jumps and grab on to her neck, wrapping her legs around her waist and placing sloppy wet kisses on her cheeks and lips. There are no boundaries between the two of them, Raven has been a mother to Anya as much as Lexa has and the emotional demonstrations have always been a part of their bond.

“Thank you, auntie Waven! I love it!”

“Oh. And what about me? Don't you love me?” Raven feigns hurt.

“I love you too! No. I love you more, aunty!” Anya declares after a quick inner deliberation.

“Ehy!” Lexa interrupts the two giggling brunettes, pouting.

“I love you more too, mama.” Anya reassure the woman, stretching her short arms in her directions to be hold. Lexa promptly and happily obeys, tightly hugging her daughter.

 

Raven hands Anya one of the crowns and the kid places it on her head with the biggest smile.  
Lexa has never been more happy to have her camera with her when she quickly reaches for it and starts snapping pictures of those inestimable moments. Anya modeling for them with her bright eyes an silly faces, Raven even more childish than the actual kid. Her two favourite human beings together with their matching tiaras and grins are  _something else.  
_ They even ask a passing stranger to capture shots of the three of them together before snapping some selfies as well.

*

“Okay, I have to admit it.” Raven says after a while, when they are walking again towards the palace, each one holding one of Anya's hands.  
The taller brunette gives her a curious look so she continues. 

“It was totally worth it. The whole Disney thing I mean. It's definitely worth it bearing all these people and Mickeys if it means attending _this._ ” Raven nods at the cheerful little girl next to them.

“I told you, aunty Waven.” Lexa replies, smirking widely.

*  
  
“Mama! Auntie! Look!” Anya shouts, once again, tugging both the women towards a small crowd in front of them.

Lexa finally realizes what they're heading to when she catches glimpses of golden, chestnut and red hair surrounded by bright coloured dresses and wide smiles.

“Oh god. Here we go.” Lexa murmurs in Raven's hear, rolling her eyes.

“Come on, it'll be fun.” Raven replies, soon joined by little Anya and her giggles.

When the three dark-haired girl end up standing in front of some very credible Elsa, Anna, Rapunzel, Belle and Aurora Anya's breath suddenly breaks and the shy part of her comes out, causing her to stare at the princesses but hiding behind her mother.

“Ehy, baby. Don't you wanna say hi to all those beautiful princesses?” Raven kneels to lock her gaze with Anya's, reassuring the kid who slightly nods, biting her lower lip ( _she is so damn like Lex)._

After few more minutes her mother grabs her hand a lead the girl towards the bunch of dressed up women.

 

The first one to notice the gorgeous couple is, with immense joy for Anya, her favourite character: Rapunzel.

“Hello, princess! What a beautiful crown!” A sweet voice greets them, kneeling down to be at the same height as the child.

“Hello, R-Rapunzel.” A shy Anya replies, smiling a little.

“What's your name?”

“I-I am Anya Rylynn Woods.” She says, more confident now “And this is my mama, Lexa. And that one is Waven.” Anya explains, pointing at the two women while introducing them.

“Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, honey.” Rapunzel takes a moment to look at the other two brunettes, holding her eyes a bit too long on Lex, though.

 

And, _wow._ That is with no doubt the most beautiful girl Lexa as ever laid eyes on. She has wavy golden hair tied up in the well-known Rapunzel's hairdo but her eyes are big and _so so_ blue. Like, summer skies or caribbean deep seas.

And, yeah, she is smiling and acting so sweet because it's her job but the way she looks and talks to her daughter makes Lexa's heart melt down.

_Wow._

*  
“Are you enjoying Disneyland? I sure do. It's so much different than my old home, in the tower. And I love to meet many people, I have lots of new friends now.”

“Can I be your friend too?” That kid, Anya, asks almost whispering but her eyes are so big and glimmering that Rapunzel/Clarke can't contain a smile.

“I sure hope so! We can all be friends, what do you think?”

“Yes!” Anya squeaks, looking between her and the woman she called _mama Lexa_ “Did you hear that, mama? Rapunzel is my friend!”

Lexa kneel as well now, wrapping her arms around her daughter's waist while losing herself in _oh so blue_ oceans.

“I am very happy to hear that, baby. Why don't you ask the princess if she would like to take a picture with you?” Lexa softly suggests.

“Yes, yes! Ehm..can we take a picture together, Rapunzel? Pleeeese.”

“I'd be glad to, princess Anya.” Clarke smiles wider, before changing different poses to let the kid's mother to capture different memories.

“I want one with mama too! And then with Waven!” Anya says, bouncing happily up and down.

 

That woman, Raven (Clarke supposes) grabs the camera and starts snapping pics of the three of them.

Lexa's arm is now wrapped around her waist and her hand is slightly squeezing her hip, causing the blonde's heart to skips beats.

_Oh my._

 

Then they change the trio and when Clarke notices the way Raven hugs and kisses and interacts with little Anya something moves inside of her. Jealousy? _Don't be silly, Clarke!_

Of course they are a family. What can she expects from two women and a kid visiting Disneyland? _Dammit._

* _  
_ “Thank you, Rapunzel.” Lexa heartily says, smiling. Actually, she hasn't be able to contain her grin since her gaze met the blonde's for the first time. Needless to say, after being so close to that woman.

“It's been my pleasure. _Lexa._ ”

 

 

Well. This is gonna be an interesting week.


	2. II

“Mama, I'm hungry.” Anya starts whining around midday.

The three black-haired women have been spending the morning wandering around Fantasyland, enjoying the sunny day and, most important, the many attractions there.

“I was wondering when she'd start being an actual kid. I swear, this little munchkin is always do damn well behaved that sometime I forget she's five.” Raven tells Lexa, a smirk growing on her lips.

“I know, right?” Lexa stops for a moment, always firmly holding Anya's hand, looking around analyzing their option whit a map in the other “Alright, baby. We're gonna grab some lunch now, sounds good?”

“Yes, mama.” The teeny tiny pout that was previously shadowing her gorgeous face suddenly changes into a wide grin.

“Okay! I've got an idea! Let's go kids!” Lexa eagerly informs the other two, leading them..well, somewhere.

*  
“God, Clarke. Have you seen her eyes?!”

“What? Whose?”

“That one brunette with the most beautiful gaze I've ever seen!”

“Clarke. No. Understand. Octavia.” The blonde rolls her eyes, applying the final touch to her make up.

Octavia and Clarke have been working together for around two years now. They met on their first week and clicked straightaway, becoming closer and closer day by day. They've actually started considering themselves as sisters.

“Come on, Princess! The one with those amber big iris. I might have fallen in love, I'm telling you.”

“Oh.”

 _Oh._ So she's not talking about that one. _Lexa._

“Do not _oh_ me, dude! I've seen the way you checked the other one out.”

“Shall I remind you she has a kid? An amazing one, yeah. Still. And have you considered that they might be together?”

“I did, you dummy. Then I noticed the way _she_ checked you out.”

“You're rambling. Come on, you ready? _Lunch with the princesses_ starts in ten.”

“Yeah yeah. Let's go find your prince charming Bell.” 

*

“Yum! Aren't this the best fries you've ever tried, my little fawn?” Raven asks, turning her smile and attention towards an equally grinning Anya.

“Yes they are! That's because they are princess' fries, auntie Waven!” The child replies nodding with a very serious expression.

“Oh, you are right! That's probably the special ingredient I couldn't recognize.” Raven gently slaps her forehead causing Anya and Lexa to burst into laughter.

The three girls decided to grab a quick lunch in the huge self service next to the Snow White's ride. Anya and Raven opted for burgers and fries ( _I swear, Rae, I don't know who's the five years old around here)_ while Lexa got herself a big bowl of salad.

“Baby, I want you to eat some fruit as well later, okay?” The oldest brunette places her hand on top of her daughter's one and gently squeezes it.

“Oh, but...mama!”

“No but, Anya. You're having an apple or a peach after you're done with your food. You too, aunt Raven.”

“Oh, but...” Raven mocks the previous answer (well, Lexa is not so sure she's actually joking), gaining herself an eyes roll.

“Same to you, Reyes. No complaining is allowed today. I am the oldest one so I am in charge.”

“Not fair!” Both the younger girls shouts, pouting.

* 

“Mama, mama! LOOK!” Anya yells, bouncing in her seat while pointing at the entrance behind Lexa's back.

“Oooh! Your friends are here, Anya.” Raven nudges at her, smiling widely.

The way her child wides her eyes when excited, speechless, is something Lexa will probably never get used to. Not that she'd want to, though. _She is perfection._ In moments like this Lexa is always so grateful that she got to be the mother of this special, beautiful little girl.  
Despite all the hard times and the pain she went through after Costia, she'd never trade the happiness her daughter brought in her existence.

 

Suddenly a glimpse of blue brings the woman back to reality. Rapunzel is few steps right in front of their table and is clearly walking towards them.

“Isn't that one of my favourite friends?” The blonde grinning sweet woman addresses Anya who quickly stretches her arms to hug the princess.

“Baby, clean your hand first.” Lexa hands the excited kid a napkin and then, staring at those watery pool “Sorry. As you can see the princess here is kind of a messy eater.”

“Oh, it's not a problem! You should see me while having lunch. I usually end up covered in stains from my head to my toes.” The golden-haired girl replies, smirking at Anya who smiles back.

“May I hug you now?” The tiny little human asks shyly, showing both the princess and her mother the finally clean fingers.

When mama positively nods, Anya basically jumps into the blonde's arms, placing a quick peck on that regal cheek. Lexa snaps few pictures of the moment before mouthing a _thank you_.

 

_Fuck fuck fuck._

* 

Meanwhile, on the other side of the table, Raven completely zones out when she notices an utterly stunning Belle clearly glancing in her direction between hugs and chats with different kids.

That is the same woman she exchanged looks with earlier that morning and the engineer could swear _something_ happened between the two of them. Yet, nothing actually happened and now she is there in her beautiful yellow dress, hair up in a bun and the most lovely smile curving her mouth.

Yeah, she is definitely looking at her.

 

Rapunzel exchanges few more words with Lexa and Anya before saying goodbye and heading towards other expectantly kids.

The three of them quickly finish their lunch and, with now just silent complaints, they all eat a fresh fruit before leaving the restaurant.

*

The rest of the afternoon is spent running around Fantasyland with hungry eyes devouring every details of the attractions and huge smiles never leaving the girls' mouth.

“The kiddo is having so much fun.” Raven says while staring at the sleepy girl snuggled against Lexa's chest with an adoring gaze.

“She truly is. I am so happy we've brought her here.” An equally loving Lexa replies, tightening her grip.

“She seems tired, though. Let's go back to our room for a nap, what do you think?”

“Sounds a good idea. The we could come back here for dinner and the fireworks. I'm sure she'll love them.”

 *

“Here you go, baby. Sleep tight.” 

“I love you, mama.” 

“I love you too, my love.”

*

When Lexa walks back into the living room Raven has just brewed some fresh coffee and is pouring two cups of the steaming beverage. They've been sharing their lives for so long that both know the other's habits, coffee preferences above all.

“Is she sleeping?” Raven asks, joining her friend on the couch where Lexa is laying, finally relaxed.

“Yep. Thank you.” Raven hands her one of the cups “It's been a very long and busy morning, I'm not surprised she was so tired.”

“She is pure gold, Woods.”

“Yes, she is.”

“How could that dumbass Costia Brown leave her, I'll never understand that.” Raven absent-mindedly lets out.

They've been avoiding talking about _her_ for years but now Costia is just a dark part of Lexa's past. The topic does, luckily, not affect her anymore.

“Yeah, me neither. But I am kinda glad she did leave. I mean, she would have not been able to be a good enough mother to Anya. I don't regret deciding to get pregnant but sometimes I do regret doing it for _us._ Well, at least Anya has me and you.”

“Oh, totally. She's stuck with me forever! You both are, mama.”

“No complaints here.”

“ _Soooo_.”

Lexa doesn't speak but the questioning look she throws at Raven is enough for the woman to continues.

“What's the deal with you and blondie the princess?” A smirking amber-eyed Rae asks.

“What are you talking about?”

“You know what I am talking about, commander.”

Lexa, once again, can't avoid rolling her eyes letting out pretty meaningful sigh.

“Okay okay. Nothing to talk about. But she is gorgeous, don't you think? And, damn Reyes.. Have you seen the way she interacted with Anya? I mean, I know it's her duty but it melted my heart.”

“Yes, she is very pretty. And she is obviously great with kids. An fell for her straightaway.”

“And, _clearly,_ when I find a beautiful and awesome woman she is a Disney princess.” Disappointment filling her gaze. 

* 

Clarke and Octavia have just ended their shift for the day and are changing into “civilian clothes” when Peter Pan enters in the changing rooms, a grin curving his lips.

“Bell, Monty, Harper and I are going to grab dinner and then we'll watch the fireworks. Wanna join us, girls?” Jasper offers while taking his hat off.

“Sure thing!” Octavia replies and Clarke nods.

 

 

“Shut up Bell! You're such a loser!” Clarke shoves his friend away after the umpteenth bad jokes of the day.

“Losers hang out together, did you know that, loser?” Bellamy smirks, placing his arm around the blonde's shoulders.

“Why do I bear you, again?”

“Uhm. I dare to say because I am an awesome human being.”

Octavia steps in, jumping on his brother's back. “I think we all know that is because of me. You are my big brother, Bell. She has no choice.”

“Jerk!” Bellamy replies, carefully shaking his sister off.

 *

Suddenly a sort of electricity runs through Clarke's body and a magnetic attraction makes the girl turn her face.

And there she is.   
_Lexa._

The tall brunette is holding her daughter whose head is quietly resting on her shoulder. Big eyes lost in the night sky, devouring multicolor bright fireworks.

Lexa, though, is now staring directly at her, a weird gaze piercing Clarke's features.

_Come on, Griffin. This is your opportunity._

 

“Hello, Lexa.”

“Uh, hi. Rapunzel?” Lexa's voice sounds a bit uncertain.

“I go by Clarke, sometimes.”

Blue big skies meets dark green forests, suddenly unable to think about anything else but her eyes. And lips.

_God. Lexa's lips._

“Nice to meet you, Clarke.” Lexa smiles, clearly not in the position to hold her hand.

“Hello, Anya.” Clarke sweet voice catches the kid's attention.

“Hi. Uhm. Where is your pink dress?” Anya asks after realizing who's standing next to them.

“Well, sometime I need to change, you know? Being a princess all the time gets tiring. And you can call me Clarke while i'm not wearing my dress, if you want. ” Gentle fingers brushes against the skin on the little girl's cheek.

“I understand. I think I wouldn't want to be a princess all the time too.” Anya seriously nods before shifting her gaze back to the sky soon followed by the other two.

* 

“Clarke? We're going to grab pizzas. You coming?” Octavia managed, somehow, to magically appear by her side.

“Yeah, sure. Uh. O, you probably remember my friend from today, princess Anya.”

“Sure I do! Hello Anya, it's nice to see you again.” Octavia smiles, rubbing the child's back.

“OH!” Anya's jaw drops at the realization “You are Belle!”

“Yes. I mean, at the moment I am just Octavia, though.”

“I understand. You are very pretty even without your dress.” Anya compliments a blushing Octavia, before glancing back at the glimmering sky.

“Thank you. You are pretty as well.”

 

Right at the moment Raven's head pops out from behind Lexa's and the grin appearing on her face is probably the widest Lex has ever seen.

“Hello, I am Raven.”

Clarke smiles at her while her friend offers a hand which the other woman happily holds.

For a long whole minute.

 

“So, we are going to eat something. Would you like to join us?” Blue eyes currently show more emotions and expectations than words could.

“Uhm. We already had dinner but maybe we could grab ice cream or something later? I think Anya would eagerly agree to that, won't you love?” Lexa suggests, trying to hide her disappointment.

“Yes, mama! Isss cream!” Anya happily claps her hands.

“Sure. We'd love that!” Clarke nudges at her friend whose eyes are still pretty lost into Raven's.

“Absolutely!” The other furiously nods.

“Alright. Give me your phone.”

Clarke quickly digits and save her number before handing back the device.

“We'll see you soon.”

 

 _Not soon enough, though._  

_*_

Later the same night Lexa, Raven and Anya are sitting outside the ice cream shop not far from the castle when two smiling Clarke and Octavia join them.

“Which flavour would you like, little fawn?” Raven asks Anya while holding her hand and walking to the counters followed by the other three.

When the kid starts biting her lower lip lost in thoughts, Lexa is there. In every single fiber of that tiny little version of her mother.

“I want lemon, auntie Waven! Please.” A squeak comes from a bouncing human ball.

“Of course you do. As your own mama you have always only liked that flavour.” Raven rolls her eyes, with the most loving grin.

 *

“How old is she?” Clarke questions Lexa as they stand in line in front of the cashier.

“She'll turn five in three days. This trip is actually her big present, this year.”

“Oh wow! Good choice.”

“Yes, she is really enjoying herself.” Lexa follows her daughter with the sweetest of gazes. Pure love clearly surrounding them every second.

 *

Few minutes later the group is again sitting outside the shop, happily eating their cones while getting to know each other.

“Do you like your ice cream?” Octavia asks Anya.

“Yes! Do you?”

“Yes, it is really good.” As to confirm her words the brunette take a long lick of it.

Needless to specify how low Raven's jaw drops at the sight.

 

“Are you happy your _moms_ brought you here?” Clarke catches the girl's attention.

Well, not only Anya's.   
Raven and Lexa are now breathless, frozen in their seats. Not quite sure if burst into laughter would be a good idea.

“ _She_ is my mama.” Anya points out, nudging her head against Lexa's chest.

“Exactly. Anya is Lexa's daughter.” Raven confirms.

_OH._

“Oh.” Both Clarke and Octavia let out.

“Yep. Raven is actually kind of her mother too but we are not together. Like, at all.” Lexa clears.

“Eeeew man! I can't even think about _that.”_ Raven grimaces, tickling Anya on her side causing the little girl to giggle.

“Oh, thanks Rae. You couldn't sound more disgusted even if you tried. Anyway. We've been friends since forever but yes, Anya is mine.”

“I see.” 

*

An hour later Anya is sleeping in Lexa's arms, head resting on her mother's shoulder and her arms around her neck.

Everyone is apparently having an hard time saying goodbye.   
Lexa is standing in front of Clarke, her now dark eyes staring into blue ones,  hands luckily busy with a tiny body or she would have not know how to restrain herself from stretching one out to caress Clarke's cheek.

“I had a good time, tonight. And i'm sure this munchkin had too. Thank you, Clarke.”

“It's been my pleasure. Uhm. Maybe- Maybe we could do this again? Sometime?”

Uncertainty, expectation, desire.

_Please say yes. Please say yes. Please say yes._

“Oh. Yeah, i'd love to.”

 

Has anybody ever seen biggest smiles?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to your support I got inspired to write a new chapter. Hope you liked it, guys.  
> And thanks for all your comments and kudos to the previous one.  
> Let me know your opinions, i love to hear from you all. (I am kinda worried about the dialogues. Are there too many exchanges? Would you prefer something more fluid? Like, just me telling the event?)
> 
> Thanks for reading, though :)


	3. III

On the second day at the park Anya wakes up earlier than usual and, oddly, her typical morning grumpy _but oh so loveable_ face is nowhere to be seen. The sun has barely risen when a warm tiny (sneaky) body crawls in the king sized bed that Lexa and Raven are sharing, quietly slipping in between the two adults.

“Mama? You sleeping?” Her sweet, sleepy voice whispers while a finger taps on Lexa's shoulder.

“Uhm. Baby, what are you doing here?” Lexa starts rubbing her daughter back while a low complaining grunt come from the other side of the bed.

“I can't sleep, mama. I am too _essited_.”

Lexa grabs her phone from the nightstand and check the time, discovering it's not 6.30 yet. “Honey, here's the deal.” She whispers. “Now we go back to sleep for a couple more hours then we'll all enjoy a good breakfast before a whole day full of fun. What do you think?”

“Okay. We can do that.” Anya replies, eyelids barely open and sleep slowly taking over her body again, mostly due to her mother's soothing touch.

“Good girl. I love you, baby.”

“I love you too, sneaky munchkin.” Raven murmurs as well, turning on her side to scoot closer, placing one harm around Anya's waist.

“Me too.” The girl manages to reply before drifting over to sleep.

*

Clarke has just woken up, she is still laying in bed while checking her phone for missed notifications and news. Finally her weekly day off has come and she's planning on enjoying it as much as possible.  
The night before Bellamy had asked her to grab some breakfast together but she well knows he won't be up before 10, at least, therefore there's plenty of time to shower and get ready for the day.

Not yet, though. The blonde woman just wants to sleep in a little while, trying to recollect memories ofthe previous day.

Lexa and Anya have been stuck in her head since she first met that weird family of their. Clarke had truly enjoyed spending the evening with the two of them and their friend.   
Well, the fact they had made clear Raven and Lexa are not a couple kinda helped. Still, that gorgeous little girl and the even more beautiful mother really had stolen her heart.

Clarke is used to interact whit every kind of child and adult but, for some reason, with those two it felt different. _Special._

_Come on, Griffin! Time to hit the shower._

 *

“Stop it, you idiot!” Clarke yells, throwing Bellamy an _intimidating_ gaze. “I swear, you are such a kid, sometimes.”

“Excuse you. I am your beloved prince charming Eugene, you should not talk to your soulmate like that.”

“Yeah yeah.” Clarke waves him off rolling her eyes in a pretty comic way.

“I mean. I could just elope with your dear friend Elsa and _bye bye_.” The smirking curly haired man gestures _goodbye_ with his hand.

“Yeah. Like she actually would agree to that. You know Elsa is utterly in love with Anna. Everyone knows that. It's like one of the unspoken Disney rules. Plus, Echo and Monroe have been dating for what? Six months now?”

“It sounds pretty bad when you say it like that. I'm the perfect catch, princess.”

“Yeah, well. Too bad you are a jerk too.”

 

“Seriously, Bell! She has the most beautiful eyes I've ever met. They are green but with so many different shades. Like, grey-ish, amber, black too. And her little girl... You should have seen her, Bell. She's so sassy yet sweet as a tiny cinnamon bun.”

“God, Griffin. You met her like twice and you are so damn whipped, already.”

* 

Here she is, then. Enjoying a relaxed breakfast in the sun with one of her best friends yet her mind is lost in thoughts of dark braids and the most hypnotising eyes she has ever seen.   
The idea of sending a quick text to the woman who caught her attention so badly has been running in her head the whole morning and Clarke had actually typed and then erased words many times already.

 

"Mama, i want apple juss, please."  
"Alright baby girl, here you go. Eat some of your strawberries too now, okay?"  
"But I want cereals, mommy!"  
 _"_ You can have cereals baby but you must eat some fresh fruit as well. Yes, auntie, this is a rule for adults _(or just officially-adults but in fact more childish than 5yo s)_ too."

 _Are those...?_ This bickering is already pretty familiar to Clarke's hears.

"Leeex!" Rolling eyes are clearly recognisable even if the blonde cannot actually see them. So is Raven's voice.  
"Enough, Reyes. You sure don't want to be a bad example for Anya, do you?"  
"You should really stop bribing me like that. _Commander._ " The use of this weird nickname causes Anya to choke on the piece of fruit she was chewing and chuckle very loudly, gaining a dirty look of her own.

 _How can anybody not_ _fall in love with them?_  

*

“Mama! Look! It's the princess!” Anya stops her spoon full of cereals halfway to her mouth, eyes wide and a little finger pointing towards a table behind Lexa's back.

“Uh?” The older woman replies confused, turning to spot what her daughter is talking about.

And there she finds Clarke.   
Gorgeous as ever, Clarke.  
Dressed casual, her golden locks up in a bun and her eyes covered by dark clubmaster which disappoints Lexa for a brief second. Just an instant because, honestly, there's no need for Lex to actually see them, to _see_ them.   
She is even more stunning than she remember.

_Clarke._

The blonde is heartily laughing at something the person in front of her just said and suddenly a lump in her throat takes Lexa's breath away.  
 _That_ is the same young man Clarke was playfully talking to the previous night.  
 _Of course she has a boyfriend. How on Earth somebody like her could be single? No. Single and interested in women. Yeah, I don't stand a chance._

“Oh, you are right Anya. That's actually your friend Rapunzel.” Lexa shakes her head and takes another sip of warm coffee. Clarke doesn't seem to have noticed them yet and she is not so sure she wants to disturb the couple.

“Can I go say hi, mama?”

“Yeah, mama. Let's go _say hi.”_ Raven devilish smirk and nudges are a clear sign the engineer is not going to drop this soon.

“We haven't finished our breakfast yet. No one is going anywhere till your plates are clean.”   
Lexa serious gaze is not open to complaint hence both Anya and Raven, who more than well know how unwavering the older one can be, manage to devour every trace of food left in their plates before proudly showing empty ones to the pouting mom.

“Okay, mama. Done!” Anya yells as she jumps out of her seat.

*

“Hi, princess Clarke.”

“Well, hello there! Good morning, pretty girl.” _Oh fuck._ Lexa hadn't considered Clarke's smiling lips and eyes. And the way she embraces her daughter. And the sparkles colouring her iris. “Good morning, Lexa. Raven.” Clarke stretches one arm to softly brushes her fingers against Lexa's and nods at Raven.

“Hi, Clarke.”

“Hello. Is Rapunzel on holiday this morning?” Raven asks.

“Well. _This_ Rapunzel is. Keenan's Rapunzel is probably somewhere around the Pixies Hollow.” Clarke chuckles, her gaze still glued to her favourite green one.

“Oh.” Lexa manages to lets out.

Then someone meaningfully clears their throat, dragging them back to reality.

“Oh. Right. Uhm, girls this is Bellamy. Bell, meet Lexa, her lovely daughter Anya and Raven.”

“Hello, ladies.” Bellamy Blake's signature smile is well known all around the park and many people had fallen (one way or another) for it. Today, though, he only receives tight smiles and quick nods.

Except for Anya.

“OH!” The little girl shouts, wide eyed “I know you! You are Eugene!”

“Bones and flesh, here for you, m'lady.” The boy replies, placing one soft kiss on top of Anya's hand, gaining giggles from the women around him.

 _Okay, maybe he is not that bad after all._  

*

“Alright. As you have found some company I'm gonna go now, princess. My shift starts in an hour. I'll see you later.” Bellamy winks at Clarke, pecks her on the cheek and caresses Anya's head before walking away, waving goodbye to the other two brunettes.

Yeah, Clarke will never thank him enough for his ability on leaving always at the right time.

“How are you today, Anya? Did you sleep well?” Clarke addresses her attention towards the tiny brunette who just jumped in her laps, hugging her tight.

“Yes! My bed was good. But mama's better.” Anya replies smiling while playing with one of the blonde's hand.

“Yeah, This wildling decided she wanted to sleep with us at like 6 in the morning.” Lexa rolls her eyes but the love is always visible in them. “But, you know. I'll probably never be able to send her back to her bed.”

And then the best (worst?) idea flashes through Clarke's mind.

“What are your plans for the day?” The blonde asks, casually.

“I wanna see the fairies!”

“Oh, do you?”

“Yes.” Anya nods eagerly.

“Good! I was thinking the same. Can I come with you, then?”

_Smooth, Griffin._

“Mama, can Clarke join us today?” The little girl asks to her mother with the biggest smile. _Damn daughter's powers._

“Sure she can, my love. We'd love to have her.”   
Lexa is clearly staring at her. Like, Lexa's gorgeous eyes haven't moved from her body in like three minutes. And Clarke is breathless.

“You know, Anya.” Raven nudges at her goddaughter with an elbow. “Maybe Clarke can show us all the secrets around Disneyland!”

“Yes! You are right, auntie Waven! I'm so essited!” And now the girl is bouncing on Clarke's lap while clapping her hand.

*

“She is truly one of a kind.” Raven whispers into Lexa's ear, grinning.

The older brunettes are walking towards Pixies Hollow, just few feets behind a pretty hyped Anya who's firmly holding onto Clarke's hand, leading the way.

“Oh, yeah. I love her so damn much.”

“I meant Clarke, Woods.”

“ _Oh._ Yes, she seems great too.”

“ _Great._ Really, Lex? You're so fucking whipped. I know you, remember?”

“Okay. Maaaybe I have a slight interest in her. I mean, have you seen her? And she is so awesome with An.”

“Yep. You should ask her out. I'd happily babysit. I mean, I kinda do that all the time, at least gimme a good cause.”

“No, Rae. I'm pretty sure that guy, Bellamy, is her boyfriend.” Lexa's gaze suddenly darken.

“You're such a loser, Woods. She has been glancing at you with heart eyes since you two first met, yesterday morning. And, you know, Anya is the sweetest and most perfect kid in this world but nobody sacrifices his day off to drag people around Disneyland.”

“Do you really think she could be interested?”

“Trust me. If you don't ask her, I will do it for you. And then, maybe _,_ we could _accidentally,_ of course, end up double dating.”

“Here it is. Typical selfish Reyes.”

“Don't you dare rolling your eyes at me, mama.” Raven scolds her, raising her finger in front of her friend “Will you, then?” Her tone soften a little.

“Yes. Yes, I guess i'll give it a try.”

“Good.”

*

“I wanna meet Tinkerbell! You think she will be here, Clarke?” Anya's tiny hand tugs at Clarke's and the blonde cannot contain the smile blossoming on her lips.  
“Yes, Anya, I think we will meet her.”   
  
The blonde suddenly stops and kneel to meet Anya's gaze. “Listen to me. I've something quick to do. I'll be back in a few minutes. You stay close to your mom and Raven, okay?”

Anya confusion is paint all around her face but the girl nods and walks to her mother and grabs her hand.

*

“Hey, Fox!”

“Oh, hello Clarke! What are you doing here? Isn't today your day off?” A short, thin girl replies while fixing her make up, green costume already on.

“Yep, but I am showing a friend around.”

“ _Friend_?”

_What's with all those smirks?!_

“Well, yeah. Anyhow. She has the cutest little girl who's like dying to meet Tinkerbell and all her friends. Do you think you girls could give her few minutes?”

“Sure thing, Clarke! Just let me know which one the kid is and we'll handle it.”

“Thank you, Fox. I owe you big time.” Clarke places a quick kiss on her friend's cheek before heading out the changing room, hearing Fox's voice shouting at her.

“Yes you do. I'm borrowing your thight navy dress for my birthday party!”

“You've got a deal. Again, thank you! I'll see you in a few.”

*

“Where have you been?” Anya pouty face asks as Clarke joins them back in the queue.

“I am sorry, baby, I had to, uhm, go to the restrooms.”

“Oh, okay.” Anya's eyes light a little, her irresistible smile back.

When Clarke raises her gaze to meet Lexa's, everything surrounding them disappears. Every single person, sound, yelling baby. Anya's tugging hand and Raven's smirking mouth.   
Clarke has never in her life felt this way. _Ever._

“Mama! Auntie Waven, look! The fairies!”

“I see, honey. They are very pretty, aren't they?” Raven kneels down to hug the little girl and places a quick peck on her head.

“Yes! Oh! Auntie, they are coming here!”

“Wow. Aren't you a very special little fawn?”

*

“She looks so happy.” Clarke's voice speaks close to her ear, softly.

“Oh god, yes she is. Tinkerbell has always been her favourite, you know? Before Rapunzel made it to the top, obviously.” Lexa smiles, elbowing the blonde woman.

“Is that so? Well, I may kinda have asked Tinkerbell to spend some quality time with that gorgeous daughter of yours.” Clarke tries to casually reveal.

“You may have what?!” When the blue-eyed's grin widen Lexa just shoves off every trace of embarrassment and hugs Clarke tightly.  
Way longer than she should.

“Thank you, Clarke. Thank you for making her this happy.” Lexa whispers, brushing her wet lips against the princess' warm cheek.

“ _Anytime.”_ And she fucking means that.

*

The morning flies away in no time, the group enjoys many different rides and laughter, smiles, giggles and flirty looks.

“Mama, I'm tired.” Anya whines, around 5pm, yawning.

Raven doesn't hesitate to pick the kid up, as she has done too many times to count and starts rubbing the girl's back. This had been Anya's weakness since she was born, always been the perfect way to drive her into sleep and they both perfectly know it.

“Clarke, I think we'll go back to our room now so that this munchkin can take her nap. Well-” Lexa glances at the brunettes next to them, both loudly yawning. “Those munchkins, I should say.”

“Oh, yeah. Yes, you better bring them home now.”

In Lexa's mind the tone in the blonde's voice sounds.. _disappointed?_

“Ehy. You have the whole day off, don't you?” Lexa asks and the thought of what that may could mean lights the blonde's face straightaway but she is not able to reply, too taken aback. Clarke, then, only does what her brain is currently able to to: nodding. “Care to join us, then?”

“Oh. Yes! Definitely yes! Thank you.”

*

“What kind of pizza you like, Clarke?” Anya squeaks from the kitchen where her mother is braiding her still a little damp messy curls. 

“Uhm. I like every kind but hawaiian. Which one is your favourite?” Clarke stands up from the couch and joins the two, keenly devouring that sweet piece of domestic life with her eyes.

“I looove veggies pizza.”

“Baby, be careful. Don't move so much or I'll hurt you.” Lexa gently says.

“Yes, mama. So, can we have pizza for dinner? Pretty pleeease.”

Lexa gives Clarke her typical  _as I could say no_ gaze before addressing the child again. “I'm okay with that and sure your auntie is too. We should ask Clarke, though.”

“You want pizza for dinner, Clarke?”

“Absolutely, baby! Disneyland's pizza is sooo good!” Clarke steps closer and gently tickles the little girl who nimbly sneaks away, running towards her colouring books placed on the floor next to the couch.  
 

“Pizza is okay with you for real, right?” Lexa's worried look is one of the many features of the brunette Clarke appreciates the most.

“Yes, Lex. Don't worry. As long as she's happy, I'm up for anything.”

“God. You'd make such a good parent.” Lexa jokes, winking at those deep blue iris.

Because she _is_ joking. _Isn't_ she?

*

Anya is laying down on her belly on the light green carpet, hands busy with multicolor markers and Clarke next to her with a drawing of her own.

“Do you have a girlfriend?” The kid absent mindedly asks, out of the blue.

“No. Do you? A girlfriend or a boyfriend?”

“Eeew. Boys are gross! But Tris is my bestest friend and I think I wanna marry her, when I grow up.” Anya reveals with such a serious expression paint on her face that Clarke has no choice but genuinely smile. Warmth and something that feels like love so bad filling her. “Do you wanna marry someone when you grow up?”

“I sure do. I just haven't found the bestest person, yet.”

And, _oh god,_ Clarke's eyes are drowning into Lexa's.

 

_Goddamit, Clarke._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whosophia.tumblr.com


	4. IV

Lexa is enjoying a relaxing, soothing hot shower when the doorbell rings informing the girls that the delivery boy has finally arrived.  
Clarke, though, is a little taken aback by the scene taking place in front of her which includes: Anya suddenly jumping on her feet while shouting  _one leg!_ and both her and Raven starting hopping towards the door on just their right leg, in a sort of weird (but definitely funny to watch) race.

“Ah! I won, auntie Waven!” Anya screams, smiling widely.  
“You cheated, my dear. I've seen you using your other leg.” Raven replies, pouting but offering a few bills to Pascal, the delivery guy. Clarke waves him from the living room just before the older brunette closes the door, a hot and _oh god_ smelling carton in hand.

“No, auntie. I have not!” Anya's pout is way cuter than Raven's and the blonde's lips can't contain themselves from curving in a grin.

 

“What's going on, kids?” Lexa asks, entering the room.

 _Woah.  
_ Her still quite damp hair is up in a bun and she is wearing very short shorts and a tight tank top. Yeah, the clothes choice doesn't leave too much space to Clarke's imagination. She can actually see, pretty clear, a nipple piercing popping out from under the top.

“ _Your_ daughter cheated on the doorbell-race, Lex.”

“I did not, mama.” Anya's eyes are now filled with tears daring to escape.

“Come on, baby. Come here.” Raven says, kneeling down to tightly hug the little girl. “I am sorry, I was simply joking. I know you don't cheat, baby. I'm sorry, An.”

“Iss okay, auntie.” Anya sniffles twice before pulling away and sitting around the coffee table in the middle of the living room, a toothy grin now taking over her beautiful face.

*

The rest of the night flies by in a blink of an eye (with strong disappointment of each of them) and around 10pm Anya is already passed out on the couch with a barely awake Raven caressing her back.

Clarke is a step away from the entrance door, Lexa in front of her.

“I am kinda surprised Anya lasted that long, actually. I think it had to do with your presence tonight.”

“I had so much fun Lexa. Thank you for inviting me over.”

_Breathe, Clarke. Breathe._

“The pleasure was our, trust me. Anya loves being around you.”

“Yeah? Well, that's totally not a one-sided thing.”

“I'm glad to hear that.” O _h dear god. Lexa's smile._

“Raven is pretty cool too. I understand why you both adore her so much.”

“She is everything we could ask for.”

“You are not that bad yourself, do you realise that, right?”

This is probably the flirtiest one of them have been in the short time they've know each other. A mutual interest and attraction has always been present and somehow clear but neither had the courage to do anything about it.  
Until now, apparently.  
And Lexa is blushing. Her cheeks turn pink and her eyes are now bright green pools with golden sparkles. She is trying so so hard not to pull Clarke in for a definitely not chaste kiss.

“Uhm. I- Thank you, Clarke. You're a very nice person too.”

_Nice, Woods? Are you serious?!_

“Oh, thanks, Lex.” Apparently the words choice does not matter as dark blue iris light up straightaway and the smile blossoming on the blonde's mouth is one of the biggest Lexa has ever admired.

“I-I was thinking..”

“Yes?”

“Maybe we could do this again, sometimes. Like, just me and you? Maybe. I mean- If you'd like. I mean...” Lexa is torturing one of her dark curls escaped from the bun while chewing on her lower lip in that so damn hot way.

“Yes.” Clarke simply whispers, placing a quick, light peck on Lexa's cheek (on the corner of the woman's mouth, _precisely)._ "Text me and we'll sort something out, okay? I'll see you around, Lexa.”

And with one last wave Clarke walks away.

“Yeah. 'Night.”

*

“Good morning sleepyhead.” Raven's sweetest voice whispers while pulling the curtains apart.

“'Morning, birthday girl.” Lexa's murmurs as she squats down next to her daughter and strokes her hair, placing kisses all around Anya's face and head.

“Come on, Lex! Let me kiss her good morning!” Raven whimpers, causing Anya to chuckle.

Raven then lowers as well and hugs the beloved kid very tight before they both pull away to stand up in order to respect the tradition of the family and start singing the _happy birthday_ song.

“Happy birthday, my love!”

“Yes, I wish you the happiest birthday, honey! We love you so so so much.”

A kind of body sandwich hug later the three brunettes are walking towards the living area where coffee, apple juice, biscuits and few presents are patiently waiting to be unwrapped. Which Anya, not so patiently, obliges to do.

 

Many _OH! Wow! Mama, I love it! Auntie Waven, look!_ later, Anya is sitting on the floor surrounded by princesses dolls, a Rapunzel tiny pink dress and a new Tinkerbell backpack _so that you'll be the coolest kid at school_ (Raven's words).

“Alright baby, go take your shower now and then we'll go have so much fun.” Lexa suggests, collecting wrapping paper and toys from the floor.

“Yes, mama.” The teeny tiny curly-haired girl replies, heading to the bathroom.

“Don't forget to brush your teeth!” Raven shouts.

“I know, auntie Wae! I am _five_ now!” Anya annoyed voice replies, while rolling her eyes.

“You'll never be old enough.” Raven answers back, gently patting on the little girl's butt while walking to the bedroom.

“Whatever.” Sassy Anya shrugs before closing the bathroom's door.

* 

“Sooo?” Octavia cheerfully asks, joining Clarke at the table where the blonde is quietly enjoying her breakfast.

“So, what exactly?”

“You know what, Griffin. Did you ask her out?” Octavia sips from her coffee mug, staring into sky-ish eyes.

“Nope.”

“You nuts! She is so into you! What's wrong with you?”

“You dumbass! I've never said _she_ didn't.” Clarke's grinning mouth jokes.

“Oh. Oh, okay. Great. At least one of you has some guts.”

“Can we please not talk about this? Please. I'm still trying to process the whole thing.”

“Yes. We're done, for now.” 

* 

Today is totally and unconditionally Anya's day therefore the little girl is allowed to decide every detail of it.  
Which rides to enjoy, where and what they're gonna eat, who's wearing which tiara. Both Lexa and Raven, though, happily let her in charge and agree with all her choices.

 

The three of them are sitting outside a cafe next to the Indiana Jones' ride having a quick light breakfast.

“Mama, can we go see Clarke?”

“Oh, baby. Yes, we most definitely can. You wanna say hi?”

“Yes, mama. I like her. She is funny and I like her drawings.” Anya smiling states.

“Alright then. Let's all finish our meal and then we'll head to Fantasyland.”

*

“Cl-Rapunzel!” Anya shouts as soon as she spots the golden-haired princess, dropping her mother's hand and running towards the other woman, arms stretched to be easily hugged.

“Hello there, birthday girl!" Clarke replies, embracing that tiny body.

“Hi, Clarke.” Lexa greets the girl with wide glimmering eyes and curved lips.

“Good morning.” An as smiling blonde says back, squeezing Lexa's warm hand (way longer than necessary).

Clarke spots Raven as well, a few feets from where they are, closely chatting with a very blushing Octavia.

“Anya wanted to say hi and...” Lexa nudges at her daughter, suggesting the kid to finish the sentence.

“Thank you for playing with me, last night.” A shy Anya delivers.

“I had lots of fun with you, baby. Thank _you_ for sticking with me.” The blonde winks, gently kissing the girl on her forehead.

When Raven and Belle join them Anya addresses her whole attention to the brunettes, finally granting her mother and Clarke some alone-time. 

*

“She looks so damn hyped today.” Clarke chuckles, following the bouncing chestnut-haired kid with her gaze.

“You have no idea.” Lexa rolls her eyes but a grin is growing on her lips as she watches her little big girl playfully interacting with Rae and other characters.

“I was wondering if-if I could come over to your place tonight.”  
A sparkle of uncertainty appears in her blue beautiful eyes and suddenly she realizes what she has just asked Lexa.

 _Lexa_. A, yeah, definitely gorgeous and interesting woman that she has been knowing for a total of _three_ days. A woman with a 5yo daughter. A woman who might have someone back home.

Every bits of fear, though, quickly disappears as those big forest green eyes lock on hers own, drowning in them.

“You are always more than welcome, Clarke. But-” O _h god, there's a but ._ “But I'd love to take you out for a drink or something once Anya goes to sleep. Raven will take care of her.”

“Oh. Yes, Lex. Yes! Absolutely!”

“Just to make it clear, though, in a date sort of way.”

“Well, I'd be highly disappointed of the opposite.” _Fuck. Stop killing me with your smile._

“Good. Feel free to stop by whenever you'd like.”

Lexa raises her hand to hold Clarke's. For a minute there is nothing but them and nothing has ever felt so right.   
So good.

* 

“Mama! Auntie Waven! I want iss cream!” Anya shouts around midday, tugging them towards Main Street.

“Baby, it's lunch time!” Raven points out, chuckling.

“Auntie Wae, pleeeease!”

“Anya Rylynn Woods, don't give me that look. And stop pouting, right now.” Raven stops walking and pull the kid in for a tight, bear hug “Although, It's your birthday, princess and we are most definitely getting ice cream for lunch if that's what you want. Anything for you.”

“Thank you.” The smile Raven is rewarded with is one of the few things worth living for.

* 

Lexa, Raven and Anya spend the whole afternoon running around the park, playing, smiling, loving each other and every single second of the time together.

Around 7pm they grab some burgers and chips and head home to rest after a pretty exhausting day (or to nervously get ready for a date).

 

Lexa is the first to take a shower while her daughter and best friend watch Frozen on the living room's big flat screen, cuddled up on the comfy couch.

It's only around 8 that the doorbell rings and this time Clarke is not that surprised to be greeted by two crawling chuckling brunettes.

“Doorbell-race?” Clarke asks, raising her eyebrow.

Raven nods in her direction but suddenly freezes as she notices the blonde's not alone at the entrance.

“Octavia. Hi.”

“Raven. Hello, Anya!”

“Clarke!” Anya breaks the awkward silence jumping in Clarke's arms and placing her tiny ones around the blonde's neck.

“Hello there, munchkin! How are you, birthday girl?”

 

Soon Clarke is sitting on the floor next to the couch, a smiling Anya on her lap telling them everything about her _most most beautiful birfay._

* 

When Lexa enters the living area she is greeted by a jumping child tugging her towards the couch where the other women are sitting, cheerfully talking and joking. The image truly melts the brunette's heart. Everything feels so _familiar._

 

“Mama, mama! Look what Clarke brought me!” Anya proudly shows her a couple of Disney themed colouring books and multicolor markers.

“They are very beautiful, my love. Did you thank you friend?” Lexa asks, flipping the pages of one of the gifts.

“Yes, mama. I gave Clarke a big kiss too.” Anya squeaks and takes her seat back on the carpet where she busies herself with her new toys.

“You are such a good girl.” Lexa caresses her daughter's back before addressing to the golden-haired woman.

Clarke's eyes haven't left Lexa since she stepped in the room, too astonished to speak or react. Lexa is wearing a simple black dress with sandals and, _god,_ she has braided her hair in the most impressive and mesmerizing way.

*

Half an hour later Lexa places Anya's sleeping body in her bed before kissing the baby goodnight.

 

“Okay Rae, we'll be back in a couple of hours I guess. Be good, kid.” Lexa winks at her best friend who replies shoving the other away, slapping her biceps.

“Jerk! Have fun, ladies. I'll see you later.”

“Bye Raven. O, behave.” Clarke glances at her friend before following Lexa out of the room.

*

Later that evening the couple is sitting in a quiet bar not far from Lexa's hotel.

“You didn't have to bring her presents, Clarke.”

“I do know that. But I really wanted to. She is an awesome kid and I wanted to give her something on this special day.”

“You made her very happy. Thank you for that, I mean it.”

“Lexa, stop thanking me. I love spending time with your daughter. She is a nice little girl to be around and I am glad I get the chance to make her smile.”

 

“May I ask you something? You don't have to tell me, though.” Clarke hesitantly lets out, after a while.

“You wanna know about Anya's story?” Lexa's gaze is serious and glued to Clarke's blue one, an half smile on her lips.

“Well, yes. If it's not too much.”

“Not at all. I mean, I am not ashamed to tell our story." Lexa replies, nursing the glass in her hand. "Everything starts with Costia. We met in high school, freshmen year. We were the typical high school sweethearts and, not surprisingly actually, we managed to make it through high school and college years." A short pause just to allow Clarke to process the new informations. "When we were twenty-four we started thinking about starting a family. Like, we had talked about it for years but as we both got good jobs and found the right place to settle everything seemed falling into the right place. Yet, something was missing.”

A sparkle of pain and sadness is now in Lexa's eyes and when the brunette speaks again her voice is lower and a bit broken.

“Costia was, is I guess, a lawyer at an important firm in town and I had just got a job position at the _Polis Herald_ which was kind of a big deal. We finally decided I was going to be the one to carry the baby and give birth because I would have been able to work from home for a while."

"Fair enough."

"We went through the whole process. We found a donor, I made cures to improve my fertility and everything else. It took me more than a year to finally get pregnant. Those following months have been the hardest of my life. I had a difficult pregnancy and Costia was not as present as I thought she would have been. When Anya made her entrance in our life that tiny human being gave me more happiness than I could ever imagine. Costia, on the other hand, slipped away from my hands day after day." Another short pause. "I want to think she truly loved Anya and just wasn't ready to be a mother. We argued, way more times than I can recollect. We finally agreed on the fact that it would have been better for our family to take a break, Costia packed her stuffs and moved out when Anya was not one year old yet. I was hoping for her to change her mind but she hasn't. She never came back to us.”

Clarke's hand, unconsciously, suddenly stretches to reach Lexa's, squeezing and drawing patterns on the back of it.

“At first I was heartbroken. Anya was too young to actually understand what was going on but she felt that something was wrong. Luckily, Raven stepped in and filled our lives with more love and joy than Costia ever did but It took me a couple of years to get over her for good.”

“Woah. This is... She- God, what an idiot. What a fucking dickhead!”

“Yeah.” Lexa smiles a little, her gaze still not leaving Clarke's.

“Does Anya know? I mean, she's probably old enough now.”

“I've never told her, no. Costia does not deserve it. Anya knows I am her mom and how I did get pregnant but, no. Maybe I'll tell her about Costia one day. Eventually.”

“You did the right thing, Lexa. Anya is growing into a wonderful woman and it's only thanks to you, and Raven. She is indeniably loved and you make her the happiest she could be. You get to be the mother of an incredible little girl.”

“Oh, yes. I have never, even for a second, regretted getting pregnant and I never will. Anya is the best part of myself.”

“That's right. You both are magnificent girls.”

*

As the two of them reach Lexa's place the awkward _do/don't do it_ moment hovers in the air.  
Both Clarke and Lexa are so clearly thinking about it but neither seems having enough guts to take that step.

Then, Lexa leans against the door, playing with her keycard. Lingering.   
She is chewing her lower lip in that very hot way that drives Clarke crazy as her gaze shifts from Clarke's blue ocean like eyes to her smiling mouth.   
Clarke's hands on Lexa's hips, gently stroking the skin right there while Lexa's fingers fiddle with a blonde rebel lock.

Just a moment of courage and Clarke ducks her head tosoftly brush her lips against Lexa's. It's a chaste peck at first, filled with desire and so much awe that soon enough they deepen the kiss into what they have been dreaming about for the past few days.

They kiss as they have been doing it for a lifetime.

 _And dammit._ Heaven must taste like whiskey.

Lexa is the first to pull away, heavy breath and blank mind.

“We should stop now or I'm not sure I'd be able to do it later.”

“Yes, neither do I.”

*

Lexa opens the door and they're welcomed with the most (or maybe not so much) unexpected view: a shirtless blushing Octavia on top of a very much turned on Raven, laying on the floor.

“Gross!” Clarke and Lexa shouts at the same time, before bursting into laughter.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whosophia.tumblr.com
> 
> (I'll be in Copenhagen for few days from tomorrow therefore i may won't be able to reply [nor update] as regularly as i usually do.)


	5. V

“What the actual fuck, O?!”

“Chill, Clarke!”

“How long have you guys been a _thing?_ ”

“I guess we could say, uhm- Two hours and twenty-six minutes?” Raven chuckles looking at the leather watch on her wrist. “Guys. We've been flirting around since, like, that first ice cream night.”

“I mean, Rae, i'm not surprised. I've actually noticed something going on between you two. But like. When? How?! You've always been with Anya or me.” Lexa points out, shaking her head.

She is smiling, though. A very very tiny grin is slightly curving her upper lip.

“Lex. You've managed to _woo_ your princess, here, even though you have that little munchkin around all the time, haven't you?”

Both Lexa's and Clarke's face suddenly flush bright red, embarassement creeping up their necks.

“Plus, you two girls have been way too busy eye-fucking every single time to mind our own business.” Octavia states, matter of factly.

“We've not!” Clarke tries to argue, utterly failing.

“Alright, kids, listen up!" Lexa claims everyone's attention, raising her hands to shush the women. "We don't wan Anya to wake up therefore I suggest for all of us to go to sleep and postpone this till tomorrow, okay?” 

“Yes, ma'am.” Raven fakes a salute, gaining a future bruise on her left biceps.

 

“Goodnight, Lexa.” Clarke is basically outside the door but her eyes are glued to Lexa's and her hands are still firmly squeezing the woman's hips.  
“Goodnight, Clarke.” The taller brunette replies, cupping Clarke's chin to raise her pale, grinning head before kissing that full mouth softly but with undeniable desire.

 

“I'll text you later, okay? Goodnight, gorgeous.” Octavia pecks one last time Raven on the lips and walks away.  
“You better. Goodnight, your highness.” Raven smirks, slapping Octavia's butt.

* 

The morning after when Anya wakes up she's greeted by a smiling Raven sipping coffee on the balcony facing the huge swimming pool.

“Good morning, auntie!”

“Good morning, baby!” Raven puts down the cup to catch the little girl throwing herself into her arms. “How did you sleep?” The older brunette asks, peppering the kid's cheeks with warm kisses.

“Very good. And you, auntie Waven?” The girl replies avidly chewing on a choc chip cookie she has previously grabbed from the kitchen counter.

“I slept pretty well too, thank you.”

“Uhm. Good!”

Anya's toothy smile is what gives them happiness and joy and more life than anything ever could.

*

“Mama mama!” Anya jumps from her aunt's lap to greet her mother with hugs and sloppy chocolate-y kisses.

“Hello, my baby fawn!”

“I am eating cookies, mama.” Anya proudly shows Lexa her tiny crumbed hand holding the remaining of her breakfast.

“I see that, honey. Is that good?”

“Yes. You want one, mama?”

“Sure, Anya. Thank you.” Lexa's grateful gentle smile is one of the things about her mother Anya loves most .

*

“Baby, why don't you go take a shower and dress so that we can go have fun later?”

“Yay!” The little girl runs towards her bedroom and soon after Lexa can her her beautiful daughter happily singing _Let it go_ over the running water.

 

“So.” Lexa offers, sitting next to Raven with a steaming cup of her own.

“So?” Raven confused (not really) asks.

“You and Belle?”

“Yeah. I mean, I don't know. I guess. She is amazing, Lex.”

“I can see that, Rae. She seems a lovely girl. But I, as your best friend, need details.”

“Uhm. I guess we hit it off from the start. We exchanged looks from the very first moment. You were there, you know it. Then... We started talking a bit more every time; we exchanged phone numbers and texting _a lot_ came naturally. I really like her, Lexa. Like _for_ real.”

“ I've never seen you this way, Raven. Not even with Finn, probably. You look happier than I've seen you in a long time.”

“It's so weird. I've known her for just a few days yet I already feel there is something about her...”

“I totally understand what you mean. So, was yesterday your first kiss? You haven't had the chance to be alone, together, before.”

“Yes, it was. We were just watching some Disney movie ( _wh_ _at's wrong with this place? They can't even broadcast anything not Disney like.)_ and then it just happened. In a blink of an eye her lips were on mine. It has been the best kiss of my life, I swear. And she is so gorgeous.”

“I am really happy, Rae. I love you so much and you deserve the best in this life.”

“Thank you, Lex. I love you too, by the way.”

Silence falls on the pair, both women too busy enjoying the warm sun on their skin and Anya's cheerful voice from the bathroom.

“Oh! You miss! Speaking about kisses. Is there anything you'd like to tell your bff?” Raven asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Well. I might have had my first kiss as well.”

“I knew it!” Raven shouts, raising a fist to the sky. 

*

Clarke and Octavia are sitting at a round table drinking fresh orange juice and eating plenty of fresh fruit and cereals. Perfect quiet morning, just as they love it most.

Octavia has been oddly silent and lost in thoughts the whole morning which is totally _not_ driving Clarke crazy.  
It's not that the younger princess is ashamed of what happened or is not dying to tell her best friend everything about Raven but she really needed to clear her mind first.

“You know I really _really_ want to hear everything about you and Raven, O. But I want you to be comfortable in doing so. You don't have to tell me anything if you don't fell like. But I am so happy, Octavia. In the past few days you've been the happiest in a too long time and I guess it's because of that girl. Therefore, honey, I want you to know that I love you and i'm glad you found her.” Clarke spills out without even breathing.

“I know you do, Clarke. And I love you for that. I- I'm seriously falling for her. The way Raven took over my mind and heart is something I personally can't understand. She just did.”

“Trust me, we can all see that.” Bellamy grumpily says, appearing out of nowhere and sitting next to Clarke.

“Do not _brother-me,_ Bellamy Blake.” Octavia exclaims, throwing him a cheerios.

“I'll never stop brothering-you, Octavia. You are my sister, my responsibility. But Clarke here is right. You do seem happy and this is the only thing that matters to me. But I must meet her, little sister _._ ” Bell smirks, eating a grape.

“Jerk.” Octavia and Clarke say at the same time, throwing him more cereals before bursting into laughter.

 

* 

**Clarke (12.22pm): O and I will be done around 5.30 today. dinner later?**

**Lexa (12.29pm): we'd love to. there's a place not far from our hotel that I'd like to give a shot to.**

**come over as soon as you're ready**

**Clarke (12.33pm): great!  
can't wait to see you and Anya again**

**gotta run now, ttyl**

**< 3**

**Lexa (12.57pm): <3**

* 

Lexa, Raven and Anya spend the afternoon enjoying more rides, all of them relaxed and happier than ever.  
Anya's actually the more joyful one as seeing her mom and aunt smiling this wide is the best thing she could ever hope for. She has always been a sensitive kid, great in understanding when the two women needed her closer and in recognizing their different moods. Today, though, she has no doubt whatsoever that her mama and aunt are just impossibly happy and this awareness makes her five years old tiny heart pound.

 

“Mama, I love your smile.” The little girl absent-mindedly lets out while the three of them sit at a small cafe licking soft cones.  
“Oh. Thank you baby. You are such a blessing.” Lexa replies, cupping her daughter's chin to raise her head and lock their gazes together for a moment, a soft smile appearing on both her mouths and eyes.

*

As Lexa leaves for a quick restroom break, the younger brunettes decides to wait for her on a wooden bench, Anya comfortably snuggled against Raven's chest.

“Are you happy, auntie Waven?” The kid sleepily asks.

“Yes, Anya. I truly am. Are you?” Raven softly caresses the kid's back, soothing her previous excitement.

“I'm happy that you are. Your smile is bigger today. Mama's too. I am very happy! I love Disneyland.” The girl manages to let out before drifting into a world of dreams.

 

“Shall we go back?”

“Yeah, I guess so. I don't think she'll be up soon and I don't really want a grumpy Anya around.”

“Me neither. Alright, let's go take a nap.”

*

“Ehi girls!” Echo greets Clarke and Octavia as they enter the changing rooms.

“Hello, Echo. How's your shift gone?” The blonde asks, slipping out of her pink dress.

“Long. There are plenty of princesses here and everyone just wants a piece of Elsa.” The tall woman scoffs, unbraiding her hair.

“Yeah, I know what you mean. Luckily today's gone. Any plans for the night?”

“Well, Monty and Jasper invited all of us to their place, I think they have some moonshine ready but i'm gonna grab dinner with Monroe first and then we'll see.” Echo winks _if you know what I mean_ "What about you, guys?”

“We have a dinner planned too, actually. _”_

“Oh, wow. That sounds great! Anyone special?” The dark-eyed woman smirks in their directions while throwing all her stuffs into a duffel bag.

“I guess we could say that. Yes.” Octavia replies, a wide smile taking over her face.

“Alright, have fun! Say hello to your better half for us.” Clarke jokes, kissing Echo goodbye on the cheek.

“Bye, baby.” Octavia pecks the blonde's cheek as well before waving one last  _goodbye._

*

“Did you wash your hands?”

“Yes auntie. Look!” Anya stretches her short arms to show Raven her tiny tiny hands.

“Okay, good girl. Wanna do something while we wait? We could draw a little, if you want.”

“Yes!”

Anya rushes towards the living room where she (not so softly) plops down on the carpet soon joined by a grinning Rae carrying paper sheets and markers.

* 

When Lexa finally  walks into the living area, she's welcomed by two dark-haired braided singing heads focused on colorful pictures. It doesn't take a single second thought for her to happily grab a paper of her own.

 

“Your drawing is very pretty, Anya. Is this you?” Raven points at the shorter figure in the bunch of yellow and brown heads.

“Yes. And this is mama.” Anya explains, brushing her finger on the person on the left. “And here you are.” The kid then points at the one on the right.

“We are beautiful, little fawn. You are so good at drawing!” Lexa compliments her daughter with she proudest smile paint on her lips.

“And this is Clarke, mama.” Anya the directs her finger towards the golden-haired stick-man drawn next to her mother “And O too.”

“You drew _them_?”

“Of course, mama. I love them too!” Anya replies, matter of factly, smiling.

*

When the doorbell rings, as per tradition, Anya shouts _backward!_  which leads to a grinning Clarke and a pretty astonished Octavia welcomed by two chuckling backs.

“Clarke!” Anya turns and jumps into the blonde's arms, hugging the woman tightly.

“Hello, pretty girl!”

“Octavia!” The little green-eyed extends her arms towards the brunette who, gladly, takes her.

*

“Go put your shoes on, baby.” Lexa asks Anya when everyone is gathered in the living room.

“Yes, mama.”

 

“Hello there.” Lexa grabs Clarke's hand and squeezes it before tugging the girl in for a sweet meaningful kiss.

“Well, hello to you too.” The other whispers, granting her access.

 

“You look stunning tonight.” Octavia honestly tells Raven as she checks the woman out from head to toes.

“Thank you. You're pretty gorgeous yourself.” The older brunette replies, pulling her in and locking their lips together, arms around Octavia's neck as the other wraps hers around Raven's waist.

 

“Eeeeew! Gross!” Anya shouts as she steps in the room, shoes now on.

 

All of the women in the room burst into laughter, soon joined by Anya herself.

 

“I'm hungry mama. Can we go eat?” The little girl asks grabbing her mother's and Clarke's hands and tugging them to the entrance door.

And it does feel so  _natural_ , so  _right._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whosophia.tumblr.com


	6. VI

The five prettiest girls of the restaurant are sitting at a round table in the corner, next to a huge real palm tree. They have already ordered their food and the older are currently drinking some fancy fruity non-alcoholic concoctions (Lexa usually prefers not to drink in front of her daughter, so does Raven therefore Clarke and Octavia just joined them) while Anya is happily sipping her iced tea.

“So. What do you guys do back home? I mean, I know Raven is into engineering stuffs but..” Octavia asks, basically staring at her crush with adoring heart-eyes.

“I am a journalist. Actually, I am the head of the politics section at _Polis Herald_ , one of the most important newspapers down in LA.” Lexa proudly replies. She has been working hard her whole life to make a name of her own and apart from her daughter, that position is the best achievement in her life so far.

“Yes! My mama is the boss!” Anya echoes, even prouder, gaining a soft brush on the cheek from her loving mother.

“And I, miss, am not just _into engineering stuffs._ I make things go boom! I am a rocket scientist, you jerk. From time to time I work with NASA, you know?”

“That's so cool! Wow!” Clarke wide eyes are enough to bring a huge grin of the brunette's lips.

“Yeah yeah, i'm overly incredible.” The caramel skinned woman shrugs, winking in Octavia's direction.

“And what about you, baby girl?” Blue oceanic iris meet wide green ones. _Anya's eyes are very similar to yours own but she has way more greyish sparkles, where yours are more like golden_ Clarke had told Lexa once, admiring the brunette's beautiful daughter.

“I go to school on the beach.” Anya informs the others.

“Do you like it?”

“Oh, yes! Miss Caris always lets us play in the garden or on the beach and I can paint and play with my friends. I also know how to write some words!”

“Darn true! This kid is gonna be even smarter than her aunt.” Raven states nudging at the girl with an elbow.

 

*

 

As soon as their plates arrives everyone happily starts eating, the chatting slowed down for a while.

When Clarke notices that Anya is having some problems eating her fish&chips because of too big bites the blonde, instinctively, leans towards the tiny girl sitting on her left and cuts them in smaller pieces, receiving the biggest, widest and brightest smile in response.

How _this_ melts Clarke's heart is something new. Something special. Something so fucking scary.

And as Lexa attends the whole scene, watching her daughter and the woman she clearly has a crush on interact in such a familiar, domestic way.. Well, _this_ is something definitely new.

It does make her want _that_ to be real. To be a _thing._

 

“Ehy!”

Both the girls suddenly get back to the real world, shaking their head in hope to clear them a little. Anya is pouting for some reason neither of them know but the smirk on Raven's cheeky face is enough of a proof. That and the fry she is chewing on.

“Raven! Behave.” Lexa warns her best friend.

 

*

 

“Mama, can I eat some peach tart? Pleeeease.” Anya asks, knowing better that her mom wouldn't ever deny her dessert if she ate dinner first.

“Sure thing, my love. You ate all your fish and some salad too, I am very happy baby. So, yeah, peach tart it is. With ice cream as well?” Lexa caresses her daughter's cheek, calling a waitress to place the order.

The love in every single gesture and word addressed to Anya ooze the pure and undeniable love that only a mother can have inside of her.

“Oh, yes!” A teeny tiny dark-haired body starts jumping on the chair, smile wider than before.

“I want dessert too, Lex.” Raven pleads, a fake pout wrinkling her features.

“Too bad you haven't ate your veggies, then.” 

“Come on, Rae, i'll get you some _dessert_ later.” Octavia whispers (not so whispering actually) in Raven's ear, squeezing the brunette's hand with a wink.

“Alright, alright. Let's keep it pg-13 around here, would you?” Clarke steps in before turning her attention to a content Anya who's enjoying her cake “Is that good? It seems delicious.”

“It is! You want some?” The child pushes her plates towards those sky blue eyes which quickly light up while a huge grin appears on her lips.

“Thank you, sweetheart.” The golden-haired woman takes a bite and loudly shows her pleasure.

Anya chuckles a _I told you so,_ Raven and O give each other heart eyes, still lost in their bubble, Lexa freezes for a moment. _Did Clarke just moan?! Oh dear god._

 

*

 

It's around 9 when the group walks back to the hotel and Anya (with no complaints at all from anyone, actually) doesn't hesitate to invite her friends, the princesses, in to watch a movie with her family.

 

“What are we watching then, princess?” Octavia nudges with her toes at the kid sprawled on the soft carpet.

“My favowite movie. Tangled!”

“Wait, what? I am _NOT_ your favourite?!” Octavia asks, hurt in her voice and gaze.

“You are one of my favowite too.” The little curly-haired girl clears out, jumping on Octavia's lap to place a kiss on her cheek.

“Uhm. Fair enough.” The older replies, hugging the other tighter.

“Alright girls, everyone takes a seat.” Lexa shouts while turning the lights off.

As she walks back towards the couch she spots her daughter laying on the floor, Raven sitting straight on the sofa and Octavia basically snuggled into the older woman's chest and, last, Clarke on the other very far end, legs up and arms circling them, her chin sleepily resting on top of them. After a quick check it's obvious the only available spot is the one next to the blonde which Lexa happily occupies with not much thought.

 

*

 

It takes Anya just half an hour of singing and dubbing the dialogues to doze off and when her mother stands up to carry the sleeping baby to her room Clarke stands as well, following the green-eyed woman, never moving her hand from where it's resting on the other's lower back. Neither of their friends seem to notice, too busy making out hard.

 

“Sweet dreams, my little fawn.” Lexa murmurs in her baby's ear, stroking Anya's back before placing a sweet kiss on her forehead.

“I love you, mama.”

“I love you very much too, baby.”

“Clarke?”

“Yes, honey?” Clarke whispers back, kneeling to face the kid.

“I love you.”

“ _Oh._ I love you too. Sleep tight.” The blonde manages to lets out, repressing the tears she knows already forming in her eyes.

 

*

 

“That was...” Clarke murmurs as Lexa and her step out of the room, closing the door behind them.

“Yeah. It was.”

“Lex...”

“I know, Clarke. Come with me.”

With their finger intertwined Lexa leads the shorter woman towards her bedroom.

 

The room is dark, the only pale rays of light coming from the bright moon out in the sky, through the open curtains. Lexa lets the blonde in and closes the door before turning around and placing her long arms around the woman's hips, her chest pressing against Clarke's back. Her lips quickly find their way up her neck, tracing an invisible path from the woman's ear down to her shoulders, fingers brushing against her belly.

Clarke tries _oh, she does try so hard_ to contain the groan that is now escaping her mouth.

“Lex...” Clarke pleads. To what she is not so sure about.

“Shh.” The brunette replies, moving her hands a little upper than before. She can clearly feel the fabric of the blonde's bra.

 

So Clarke does. She gives in.

Clarke turns around and grabs Lexa's head in her hands, catching the girl's lips with her own, hungrily nipping at the lower one while her fingers freely wander up and down a toned body. Clarke's mouth is discovering which spots cause Lexa to cry out, shivering for _more._ Her collarbones, so far, appear to be the most sensitive one. And when she nibbles at them Lexa's hands tight the grasp at her golden locks and, _oh dear god_ , Lexa is now gently but firmly squeezing her round, perfect butt and many more moans are, hardly, hidden behind ravenous kisses.

 

Somehow the two women manage to slower things down. Neither of them want _that_ to happen yet. I mean, of course they want _it_ but not this way, now so fast.

“I really want..this, Lexa. You. But I think we need some more time before that to happen.” Clarke's forehead rests against Lexa's, her soft hands around the brunette's graceful neck.

“Yes, I do to. And I mean everything you said. I want you. So so bad.” Lexa answers in the raspiest voice Clarke have ever heard and that almost fucks every sparkle of her (already pretty weak) resolution up.

“Good. Shall we get back to the living room?”

“Uhm. Yeah, alright. Just..” Lexa tugs the shorter woman towards her and slowly kiss her hard, asking a so-not-needed permission before catching the blonde's lips with her own.

 

*

 

It takes Lexa and Clarke five more minutes to exit the bedroom and when they walks back to the main area they find a heavily sleeping Octavia and Raven tightly tangled up on the couch.

“Should we wake them up?” Lexa asks, smirking.

“Nope, they're fine. I'll make sure to wake O up somehow tomorrow. Luckily for her her shift starts at midday.” Clarke shrugs.

“What about you?”

“Mine too. _Lunch with the princesses_ through 7pm.”

“Stay, then.”

“What?” Clarke's gaze is utterly glued to Lexa's greener and darker one.

“Stay. Spend the night here. I mean, if you're okay with that. It's already pretty late and O's asleep and I'd prefer you not to walk home alone at this time and...”

“Lex, breathe. I'd love to stay for the night. Thank you.”

 

*

 

While Lexa gets ready for the night Clarke changes into some shorts and a tank top the brunette gave her. The pieces, surprisingly, perfectly fits her rounder body and Lexa's breath breaks for a second as the girl takes in the image of that gorgeous body in her own clothes.

 

Lexa jumps in bed and takes her usual spot but as Clarke climb onto the other side she turns the bedlight off and lay still, unsure about the next move.

“Goodnight, Lexa.”

Clarke scoots close and places her arm around the brunette's thin waist, head resting in the crook of the Lexa's neck, inhaling her already so familiar scent.

“Sweet dreams, Clarke.” The older woman encircles the blonde's chest, gently rubbing her back as life got her used to do with her younger typical bed-companion. When she places soft kisses on Clarke's golden hair the woman purrs and contently sighs.

 

 

They don't realize it yet (or do they?) but, _god,_ how bad they want this to be a _thing._ Like, a regular one.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whosophia.tumblr.com


	7. VII

It's barely the crack of dawn when Clarke suddenly gets pulled-out from her mainly bright green-based dreams because of movements from the spot just next to her resting body.

_Wait, what?!_

Confused dark blue iris start wandering around the vaguely illuminated room, trying to recognize any useful detail with no such luck.

After few seconds a sleepy and almost inaudible mumble drives the woman back to the previous night and Clarke's whole body and soul calm straightaway, loosening as her breath gets regular again. The blonde, then, takes a moment to look at whatever ( _whoever)_ drove her back to the real world and her heart definitely melts down in discovering a very much asleep Anya now snuggled up against her own side. Her mother has protectively placed one of her arms around the little girl's waist. One of Anya's tiny hands is currently lost in her messy curly hair while the other is grasping Clarke's tank's hem. 

_God._ Clarke herself is utterly taken aback by this view. Both of the brunettes look so peaceful, so content and relaxed that it almost  _(definitely does)_ brings tears to her oceanic eyes. Those same eyes stare at the two sleeping gorgeous girls, taking every single detail in, before sleep wins over her once again.

 

*

 

“Mmmh.. Good morning, my love.” Lexa stirs in bed to move on her other side in order to look directly at her daughter who just moved, waking her up.

“Ahem.” Someone (no doubts, _not_ her daughter) clears his throat. “Good morning to you too, beautiful.” Clarke's playful voice whispers, a dazed grin slightly curving her lips as she nods towards a still happily sleeping Anya right in the middle of them with her head resting against the blonde's chest, Clarke's arm busy soothingly rubbing the girl's back.

“Oh.” Lexa's gaze widen at the sight of her baby girl and the woman curled up in such a natural way.

_That damn feeling again._ Like this exact moment is supposed to be. Like they are made for this. The three of them, that is.

Lexa softly caresses her beloved precious kid's cheek before nodding in the door's direction and mouthing a silent  _breakfast?._ After a positive response the brunette as quietly as possible stands up from the bed; easier to say that do is, on the other hand, for Clarke as she is the one entangled with a dreaming child. Somehow the younger woman manages to free herself, though and smiling follows Lexa into the living area. 

Their fingers intertwined.

 

*

 

“Ouch! Screw you, little shit!” Octavia shouts, jumping from the couch and, clumsily, falling on her butt to the floor.

“Sh! You're gonna wake Anya up! Your face was priceless, though.” Clarke smirks, throwing another pillow to her best friend's.

“You should totally reconsider this whole _princess thing,_ O. You so are not a regal and polite woman.” Raven mocks the younger girl, stroking her hair as she stands up from the sofa and moves to the kitchen.

“Excuse you?! I should let you know I took classes, you dumbass.”

“She's not joking, you know?” Clarke says, starting the coffee pot. “Whoever applies and gets a position as a prince or princess has to go through many briefings and courses about etiquette, good manners et similia. There even is a final test.”

“You are screwing with my head right now, aren't you?” A very much astonished Raven asks.

“I would love to, Rae. Unfortunately it's just the pure and crystal truth. I had to do it as well.”

“What the hell went wrong with you two, then?” Grinning Lexa chimes in.

The burst of laughter filling the room is so going to wake Anya up, now, but none of them seems to care as they start pouring coffee, orange juice and grabbing cookies and fruit for a breakfast on the balcony.

 

*

 

“Mama!”

“Is that my sweet baby?!” Lexa's smile grows wider as the woman opens her arms to greets a jumping Anya who's rushing towards her.

“Morning, mama.” The kid places a sloppy kiss on her mom's mouth before crawling on her auntie's lap to receive her daily-morning-snuggles ( _yes. That is a thing)._

“Hello, pretty girl.”

Raven's tight hugs have always been one of Anya's _favowite things in the world_ and the woman always made sure to keep her leading position.

Sure thing as the rising sun, Anya's life will never suffer because of a lack of love.

 

It takes the kid a couple of more minutes to remember that other people are actually sitting around the table but when she does, well, she almost falls down while trying to reach Clarke's stretched arms.

“Good morning, baby.” Clarke pecks the kid on the head before handing her a cookie and half a banana because _I don't care about Disneyland, you gotta eat your daily fruits and veggies kiddo._ And neither of the three younger girls dares to stand against Lexa's motherly side on that.

 

*

 

An hour or so later Clarke and Octavia have already left to go back to their place as the princesses need to always be at their best for their shifts which means showering, drying and forcing their hair in weird but specific hairdos and then putting make up on, dressing up etc. It takes up to two hours, on some days, for the girls to be ready.

 

“How was your night, Princess?” O's mocking voice asks while the brunette ties her hair up in the typical Belle's bun.

“You know I can actually tell when you're giving me _that_ look, O, right?” Clarke's muffled one replies from inside the shower.

The two women have no boundaries when it comes to sharing spaces, bathroom included.

“I have no idea what you're talking about. I am just saying that if you _happened_ to do something _in particular,_ last night, I should definitely receive updates. _Just saying._ ”

“Sure you are. Well, _something_ happened.”

“AH! I knew it! You sneaky Griffin!”

“Why the hell I keep putting up with you again?” Clarke's face briefly appears from the barely open shower door, just long enough to glare at a very much smirking Octavia.

“Because I am awesome. And you kinda have no choice as we are roommates.”

“Right. Lucky me. Would you like to hear the updates or what?”

“Oh, most definitely yes.”

“Alright then.” Clarke exits the shower and with a silent _thank you_ grabs the towel her friend is handing her. “Soon after Anya went to bed you guys dozed off as well therefore Lexa and I decided not to wake you up and we went to bed together. No. We didn't!” The golden haired woman smacks the other's biceps as she walks towards her bedroom to grab clean underwear. “We just slept, O. It's way too soon for that kind of things.”

“You did think about it, though. Didn't you?”

“Well. Of course I did. I mean, have you seen her?! I am so whipped. Anyway, we kissed and snuggled and this morning when I woke up she was there. The most beautiful sleeping creature I have ever seen. Okay, maybe exception made for the babbling Anya in the middle of us.”

“Are you saying that Anya crawled her bed while you two were sleeping?” Clarke positively nods while applying some mascara. “You are so fucking domestic, already.”

“I know, right? But, damn Octavia, it felt so good!”

“Oh god. You are screwed, Griffin.”

 

*

 

“Auntie Wae, I wanna go see the pirates today.” Anya asks, tugging her aunt's by the hand.

“Won't you be scared, baby?” A concerned dark-eyed Raven asks.

“I don't think so. My friend Quint told me they are not scary. But he told me that he is a boy so he is never scared while I am a girl so I better not go to the pirates' island and I told him that we are not friends anymore because he is stupid.”

“Anya. What did I tell you about that word?” Lexa stops walking and kneels to be able to look at her daughter's eyes. She needs Anya to understand how serious she is about the topic.

“Not to use it because it's a bad one and people can get hurt.” Anya whispers, kind of ashamed.

“Exactly. You should never use bad words, baby, even though the other person says nonsensical things. You can decide not to be friend with him anymore but you never call him that again or with other names, okay love? And you never _ever_ let people tell you that you are not good for something. Remember that.”

“Yes mama.”

“Sooo...who's up for Pirates of the Caribbean?” Raven chimes in, breaking the tension.

 

*

 

**Lexa (3.06pm): how do you feel about a date night?**

**Clarke (4.00pm): you sure you don't need a day off from me?**

**Lexa (4.12pm): sure as I'll ever be.  
** if you need to rest or have other plans already or don't feel like it's okay tho  
I totally understand 

**Lexa (4.27pm): I should have checked with you first  
I am sorry**

**Clarke (6.09pm): date night sounds lovely  
pick me up at my place around 9?**

**Lexa (6.12pm): you got yourself a deal  
** Lexa (6.15pm):  <3  
(Rae says hi, Anya sends you kisses and she says she wants you to see her last _**oeuvre**_ **)  
**   
*  
  
9pm arrive unexpectedly fairly quickly and Clarke is now opening the front door to a stunning, breathtaking, gorgeous, hypnotizing, _insert adjective of choice here_ Lexa. The tall brunette is wearing dark shorts, a blue button up shirt and black sandals. Her hair are braided in another incredibly beautiful and intricate way and _oh dear god._

Not even letting the blonde say a word, Lexa grabs the woman by her hips and pull her in for a long lingering kiss, never leaving her hands moving from their spot on those round soft hips. On the other hand Clarke eagerly kisses Lexa back, scraping at her neck as the hot kiss deepen.

“Woah.” Clarke pulls away first to catch her breath. “Hello there. You are such a beauty tonight, Lexa.”

“Thank you, Clarke. You look gorgeous.” The curly haired woman extends her arms in order for Clarke to grab and hold her hand and the other happily obeys. “Shall we?”

 

*

 

“Clarke.” Lexa's face suddenly turns serious as she pronounce those few letters and Clarke's heart falls a little. Something's wrong with the way she said them.

“Uhm?”

_Relax, Griffin. Don't start making stories up._

“There is actually a reason for me to asking you out tonight. I mean, I clearly enjoy your company but there is something more..”

_Here we go. Why isn't she looking at me? She's definitely avoiding my gaze. Shit shit shit._

“A penny for your thoughts?” Lexa's hands interrupts Clarke's masochist inner monologue as they grab hers own.

“Wh-what?”

“You zoned out. Is everything okay?”

“Yes. Yes, i'm sorry. So, what you want to talk about?”

“Well.. Alright.. How can I start..” Lexa's grateful for Clarke's fingers intertwined with hers or she would be fidgeting so bad right now. “As you know our trip down here was supposed to be a week long and today was out fifth day. We are leaving the day after tomorrow. Just after lunch, most likely.”

“ _Oh. Right._ ” 

 

_Damn. How could you forget about this detail, Griff?_

 

“Yeah. Raven and I have jobs to get back to and Anya has school.”

“Yes, of course. I understand.”

“Clarke. I..we all had a great time with you and Octavia during the past days.”

“We enjoyed your company as well, Lex. Anya is such a perfect little human being and I think O is pretty fond of Rae already.”

“I guess that's good then because she is so whipped as well.”

When Lexa laughs this way Clarke would like to record it just to be able to have a memory of it forever. _Forever._

“So, this is it then?”

“What do you mean?”

“You live up in LA. You have a job, a kid, a life. Probably many girls asking you out already. And I am just some princess from Disneyland.”

“You so are not just that. Dammit, Clarke!” Lexa's grasp on Clarke's hand thighten so hard that it almost hurt. “I wanna see where this could lead. With you. I mean, together.”

“Wait. Wh-what are you saying?” Blue eyes meet green ones and just like that they are glued to each others. Losing themselves into different shades and sparkles.

“What I am saying is that I would like us to be _a thing._ I know we have met just few days ago but you can't deny that there is something special between you and me. And Anya...god, she loves you. I have never seen her getting this close to no one before. And I know that the distance can be an issue but we'll manage to visit and you could come to LA when you get the chance and..”

“ _Yes.”_

“Yes?”

“Yes, Lexa. I want _us t_ o be.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. So, this happened.  
> Also, this story will probably be over soon as the week is reaching its end (i know. I'll miss teeny tiny Anya so bad.) but i am actually thinking about a kind of sequel (most likely not Disney-related though) for our beloved girls. Just let me know if you'd be up for that sort of thing.
> 
> whosophia.tumblr.com


	8. VIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff. More Octaven (yay). Fluff.  
> Anya is the sweetest kid.  
> Fluff. And some pale sadness.
> 
>  
> 
> Who said summaries are hard to write down?

The whole walk back to the hotel Lexa and Clarke could barely tear their gazes away from each others eyes and lips. Every few meters one or the other would pull her respective _girlfriend (_ or whatever. _Definitely girlfriends._ ) against a wall or just suddenly stop in the middle of the not so empty street to catch swollen, red lips, trying (mostly unsuccessfully) to contain their moans. 

Lexa's hands on Clarke's waist, pulling the shorter woman closer while exploring, once again, her warm, fruity mouth with hungry tongue and teeth. The bluest eyes taking in every single detail of Lexa's pointy  _but always so soft_ features.

None of them dropped the other's hand even for a second.

 

*

 

“Mama!” Anya jumps from the couch and runs towards her mother, a big smile to welcome her.

“Hello, my love! Uhm. Shouldn't you be sleeping by now?” Lexa tries her best to glare at two clearly guilty Raven and Octavia but her beautiful daughter and her stories about the movies and the games the three of them entertained themselves that night with turn out pretty distracting.

 

“Okay, Anya Rylynn Woods. Time for bed.” Lexa states while walking back in the room after a quick trip to her bedroom to dress in more comfortable sleeping clothes.

“But, mamaaa. I don't want to. Clarke is here!”

“Heck no, miss. Your pout won't work tonight. You gotta sleep, I don't care about who's here.”

 

“God. Who's gonna win this fight?” Octavia whispers into Raven's ear, hiding a grin.

“Trust me, woman. You haven't seen anything yet. Although, Anya is definitely her mother's daughter, even more strong-headed if possible.” A very calm brunette replies, shrugging.

“My money's on Anya, though.” Clarke chimes in, elbowing her new friend.

 

“Anya. Bed, _now.”_

Clarke is both amazed and petrified by this new side of the usually relaxed and open green-eyed woman. The blonde, also understand the older girl's reasons and she knows everything's in Anya's best interest therefore she just stands and attends the quarrel.

When the little curly-haired kid's eyes start getting watery, though, she can't restrain herself anymore from kneeling to look directly at her, placing a warm palm on the girl's cheek before speaking. “Ehy, baby. Calm down now, okay? Just listen to my voice, would you?” Anya slowly nods, sniffing. “Good girl. Now, you shouldn't talk to your mom this way, you do know that. Don't you?” Another nod. “Exactly. She knows what is good for you, it's her job to take care of her beloved baby girl. When she asks you to go to bed or to eat your veggies or other stuffs it's always because she loves you so so much and wants you to be healty and happy. Right?”

“Right.” Anya's gaze is now, sheepishly, shifting from the blonde's face to her mother's.

“We all had a very pleasant but exhausting day and we need to rest now in order to enjoy tomorrow even more, what do you think?” Clarke's lips curve into her beautiful, reassuring smile and so do Anya's.

“I guess you are right. Okay.” The kid sniffs once more before walking to her mom and stretching her arms to be held. “I'm sorry, mama.” A tiny, braided head hides in the crook of the older brunette's neck.

“I love you baby.”

 

Then Lexa starts walking towards Anya's bedroom but is, suddenly and surprisingly, froze by her daughter's whispering voice asking for Clarke.

 

*

 

“It's alright, Lex. I can carry her.” Clarke moves and slowly takes Anya's sleepy body from Lexa's arms, squeezing her lightly while whispering soothing words.

Without turning the light on the blonde reaches and places the kid in her tiny bed before pecking both her cheeks and forehead with soft, loving lips.

“Sweet dreams, baby girl.”

“Night.” A now barely awake Anya replies as she drifts to sleep, still holding Clarke's index.

 

Around fifteen minutes later a confused Lexa walks into her child's room looking for her brand new girlfriend, only to steps into a very much snoring dark-haired head protectively held against a slowly raising chest.

Such an amazing view is exactly the reason why all of Lexa's weak doubts and worries have no right to exist. Her daughter and freshly official partner cuddled up, both asleep, just as the most _natural_ thing in the world.

And, _dear god,_ Lexa's eyes are already wet and her head is spinning and every damn little piece of that so magnificent and _domestic_ scene is literally taking her breath away.

 

The brunette quietly reaches the tiny bed and kneel in order to be able to whispers into Clarke's ear without waking Anya up.

“Hello, baby.” Lexa's voice is so peaceful and reassuring, her hands rubbing circles on Clarke's thigh even better.

“Mmh.”

In between low chuckles ( _fuck! How can anybody be that perfect when so sleepy?)_ Lexa manages to grab the blonde's attention, her fingers still brushing against warm, soft skin. “It's time for bed, Clarke. Come on. You'll have a sore back tomorrow otherwise and we cannot allow that. Rapunzel must be on her best shape.”

“Uhm. Fiiiine.” A slightly pouting princess slowly stands up and bows down in order to place one last kiss on the kid's head before grabbing her girlfriend's ( _her very own girlfriend, goddamit. Lexa is hers. HERS.)_ hand and following her to the other empty bedroom.

 

*

 

“Twenty bucks they're totally gonna bang tonight!” A widely smirking Octavia chuckles as she spots the two lovebirds entering the bedroom together.

“Don't play with fire, gorgeous. You don't know Lex.”

“Yeah, you are right. But I know Clarke.”

“Despite everything, isn't it kinda too early for that?” Raven's expression seems pretty weird by now. Concerned, yeah, but something else is hiding behind her beautiful grin.

“Well. It probably would be. Out there in the real world. Luckily, we are still in our little Disney bubble. And, for fuck's sake, have you looked at them? They are like literally oozing arousal all around.”

“Is that so?” A quick nod is enough to push Raven a little more far. Her fingers wanders in the darkness just to intertwine themselves with O's, to play with them. Octavia's dark iris locked into Raven's shining ones.

 

*

 

Hours later Octavia is laying on top of Raven's naked, toned, hypnotizing body, in her own king sized comfy bed. The two women decided to rush back to O and Clarke's room in order to get some privacy.

Both of them panting hard, covered in a light sweaty layer.

“Fuck.”

“I thought we got over that stage pretty extensively already, hon.”

“Shut up.” Octavia slaps Raven's thigh, laughing.

“Make me.”

“As you command.”

 

*

 

“Mama mama mama! Clarke!”

The bed shakes heavily, Anya is clearly jumping on it.

“Babe, please. Keep it quiet. We don't wanna scare Clarke, do we?”

“No mama.”

“Exactly. Now, come over her and give mama her morning snuggles, please.” Lexa stretches her arms to welcome her daughter who eagerly obeys and starts kissing, squeezing and kissing even more her beloved mother.

 

“Mh.. Good morning.” Clarke murmurs as she opens her eyes and realizes she is not, once again, alone in bed.

“Morning, sleepyhead.” Lexa cheers the blonde, quickly pecking the woman on the cheek and causing Anya to chuckle.

“Sleepyhead.” The kid repeats, smirking.

Then, when that tiny brunette crawls towards her and snuggles against her chest, Clarke's heart skips some beats and nothing seems to matter anymore outside that room.

“Good morning to you too, baby girl.”

 

*

 

“ _Where the heck are you, Reyes?”_

“ _Calm down mama bear. I spent the night at O's place. You know how sneaky your lovely daughter can be.”_

“ _First of all: eeeew! Secondly: i'll need details. Lastly: let's go grab some breakfast?”_

“ _I'm not even gonna reply to you. Though, yeah, sounds good. Just let us take a quick shower and we'll be ready. Let's say...the self service in Fantasyland? Meet us in forty?”_

“ _Sweet. I'll see you soon. And, please, behave Rae.”_

“ _You are no fun.”_

“ _Oh, I am fun. But somebody gotta keep you on track. Hurry up, bye!”_

 

_*_

 

Later that morning the four girls are sitting at one of the table in the crowded restaurant. Anya is happily chewing on a piece of banana, Raven is sipping her _badass black-no sugar-no milk coffee_ while Octavia picks at her bowl of cheerios.

“What are the plans for today, then?” The younger brunette asks.

“You are not working?” S _urprise makes Rae's features so damn sweeter._

“I may have asked for a day off.”

“Excuse me, what?!”

“It's not a big deal, Rae.”

“Don't listen to her, Raven. It kinda is.” Clarke interrupts, a spoonful of greek yoghurt and berries in the air. “Octavia, thanks for ruining the surprise.”

“Wait. You did ask for a day off too?”

“Of course I did. It's your last day here.”

 

Forgetting everything and everyone around them, Lexa drops the apple she was previously nipping at to grab Clarke's face with both her hands and pull the golden-haired woman in for a lingering, long and definitely pg-13 kiss.

 

*

 

“Princess! Octavia, my dearest! What are you girls doing here? Weren't you supposed to be at the L _unch_ today?”

“What's up, nerd?” Octavia greets Jasper with a high-five while Clarke just slaps the curly haired boy on the biceps.

“We were supposed to but we got off of it. Meet Lexa, Raven and Anya. We got to spend the day together with these beauties.”

“Peter Pan?! Oooooh!” Anya's eyes widen as the little girl takes in Jasper's green hat and brown hair.

“The one and only! And you must be Anya, miss?” The young man kneel and tickles the girl on her belly. “Wanna know a secret?”

“A secret?! Yes! Yes!”

Peter, then, moves her hands to cup Anya's ear and whispers something, causing the younger girl to chuckles with excitement.

“What did he reveal to you?” Raven asks.

“I can't tell you, aunty Waven. I promised Peter!” Anya's serious face accepts no complaints.

 

“Here she is! My lovely friend Wendy!” Peter greets a beautiful, blue dressed woman who's approaching the group.

“Hi, Mel.” Clarke and Octavia in the lowest voice says to their friend who is already fully entertained by a smiling Anya who, clearly, has the only desire to tell every new friend about herself.

 

*

 

“I'm gonna miss you both so bad.”

Lexa stops breathing for a second, utterly taken aback by Clarke's sudden (and probably not intended to be said out loud) affirmation.

_Obviously_ she is gonna miss her as well (Anya will too) but they usually don't talk about it. About them leaving, soon. About the forthcoming separation.

_It's too hard. Too painful. Too soon. We still have time. If I start thinking about this now she is gonna fall apart._

Therefore she just tightens her grasp on her girlfriend's hand and steps closer to her body.

 

“I am gonna miss you too, love.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whosophia.tumblr.com
> 
> (The sequel is most likely going to be a thing. Thank you all for the support on the idea!  
> Also, i'd highly appreciate prompts and suggestions on that.)


	9. IX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff.  
> Yes, again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is most likely going to be the last one, for now. Of this part, at least as, as you may already know, I'm planning on writing a sequel as well.
> 
> Let's not think about that yet, though, alright?  
> Enjoy this.

Clarke is walking through the crowd filling up Main Street carrying a tired but, surprisingly, still pretty hyped Anya.

Not that the blonde minds, after all. That kid is one of a kind and she's probably more fond of her than she truly acknowledges, yet.

The little girl is currently chatting about all the amazing friends she has met during the past days and the thought of her leaving kinda breaks the blonde's heart. Yeah, she likes her mother _a lot_ and, yes, they have finally officially spoke about their feelings therefore Clarke has no doubts the two dark-haired girls will stick around. Still, Anya is part of the equation as much as Lexa is and Clarke Griffin is definitely not ready to let the kid go.

 

“Whatcha thinking about, Clarke?” _Dear god, her frown is even cuter than her mom's._

“It-it's nothing baby. I'd actually love to eat some ice cream now. What do you think?” The blue-eyed woman tickles Anya's belly just to ear those squeaks that she quickly grew to adore.

“I think this is the bestest idea.” Anya's pouty lips are clearly uncertain whether to let that smile appear or try to keep a serious expression.

“O!” Clarke shouts. “We're gonna grab some ice cream. Wanna join us?”

“Sure, Princess. I mean, princesses.” Octavia winks at the smaller brunette before jogging towards the couple and gently caressing the kid's head who, as a reward, gifts her with the most beautiful smile.

 

*

 

“Guess who just made it to the top of the _the bestest of friends now and forever_ , Commander?” Raven, not very subtly, nudges at Lexa with her elbow while the two women walk few steps behind the rest of their small group.

“Well. As I haven't got the chance to change mine yet, I really wouldn't know.” The oldest replies, smirking and jumping on the right just as Raven tries to shove her away.

“Meany meany Lexi! You know what? I changed my mind. My lips are sealed.”

“Oh, come on Rae! Stop pouting. Teeeeell meee, auntie Waven!”

“Nope. Niet. Whining works just with your lovely daughter, you should be well aware of that by now.”

“Alright. Don't, then.” Still pouting Lexa crosses her arms and looks away from her grinning friend, driving her attention towards her daughter who's telling god knows what to her gorgeous girlfriend.

“Fiiiiine. I'm gonna tell you even though you are such a bad person. Octavia and I are gonna babysit later therefore Clarke's place will be totally empty for the whooole night. _The whole night,_ Lexa.”

“Yes, Raven. There's no need to wink and raise your brow like that, I got the hint.” Lexa scoffs while trying very hard to hide a blossoming grin.

 

*

 

“Where are you going, rascals?” Lexa shouts as she watches her daughter, Clarke and Octavia disappearing behind an automatic door.

“Oh, come on Lex. Chill. You know Clarke would never let anything happen to An.”

“I-I know. I guess I just should get used to this new development.”

“You most definitely should, babe. I'm willing to bet she'll be around for quite a long time.”

 

As the two dark haired women enter in the shop as well the most sweet, breathtaking, _fucking domestic_ sight welcome them.

Here they are Clarke knelt to be at Anya's same height and she is pointing at different ice cream flavours while the tinier one chews on her lower lips, analysing the various options. In the meantime Octavia is leaning against the counter, in front of the till happily chatting with the cashier, Charlotte.

That would have probably made Raven mad (yeah, surprisingly she is quite a jealous one) _if only_ Octavia would have not looked at her the way she did, as soon as she spotted the caramel-skinned woman in the room.

_Oh fuck. I'm screwed._

 

*

 

“We got iss cream, mama!” Jumping up and down Anya rushes to where her mother is sitting soon followed by Clarke who's carrying a tray with five little cups on it.

“Well, I see that baby! You got way too much ice cream, though.” Lexa places a quick peck on her child's cheek.

“That is actually my fault, Lex.” The blonde grins, placing them down. “I want this kid to try the Disney's special flavours.” And then again, suddenly worried. “Isn't she allergic to anything, is she?”

“Thank you for the concern, Clarke, but this little munchkin here is just allergic to prawns and lobster and I sure do hope there's none of it in the ice cream.”

“Good point. I'll keep that in mind, for future reference.” Then the blue-eyed woman turns her attention to the excited kid and grabs one of the cup containing a bright yellow flavour. “This one, honey, is one of my absolute favourite: pineapple tarte.” She explains, handing Anya a spoon.

“Mmmmh! I like it!” Anya's little mouth curves in a huge, toothy smile.

“Good.” The blonde smiles back. “What?!” She then questions a very speechless Lexa.

“She has never _ever_ even considered trying new flavours. Not since she was like..two maybe and she discovered the lemon one. How did you do that?!”

Clarke just shrugs and grabs another cup of a weird violet colour. “This, on the other hand, is Octavia's favourite: blueberries and mint. Wanna taste it?”

“Yes!” The older girl spoon-feeds the smaller one who, once again, nods in approval.

“Nice! One more?” Clarke glances at Anya who eagerly smiles nodding. “Here we go with coco-choco. I always eat a big bowl of this one.” The blonde winks at Lexa when the kid tilts her head and manages to steal the spoonful addressed to Clarke's own mouth.

Lexa just shrugs, smiling widely as she attends this kind of miracle.

 

*

 

“I could seriously get used to this.”

“You should.”

 

*

 

Around five Anya is already knocked out from the jumping, smiling, chatting and mostly wandering around the park. The five of them sure enjoyed the girls' last day at Disneyland.

“Why don't we go back to the room so that the kid can take a nap?” Raven suggests while stroking the little girl's back, as per usual.

“Sounds a good idea to me. Although, you two should probably just leave the babysitting part to us and enjoy the night by yourselves.” _If you know what I mean._

“Well-”

“Yes, Lex. I will feed Anya. It'll probably be pizza or fries or whatever but, yes, momma bear, i'll make sure she eats some _real_ veggies and fruit as well.” Raven fakes a pout. “I am hurt. I feel like you don't trust me anymore, woman!”

“Shut up, Reyes.”

 

*

 

Clarke's hand drops Lexa's for a brief minute just to unlock her room's door but quickly regain her right place, intertwining their fingers as the blonde lead the older girl inside her home.

“So, this is it. Quite small, I know, but we never spend much time in here anyway..”

“I like it. It's cozy.” Lexa replies, taking the area in.

The main room is a sort of living space with a tiny kitchen against one of the walls, a couch, a couple of bookcases and a flat screen filling the rest. On the balcony Lexa spots a round table with few chairs.

What really leaves her breathless, though, is the amount of canvas taking over the left side of the room where an easel stands as well as long as brushes, paint tubes and other stuffs she can't recognize.

“Woah.”

“Yes, it's quite a mess. I'm sorry about that. I seem not to be able to keep my things properly in their place.” Clarke shrugs, blushing a little.

“Sh. I don't care about the mess.” Lexa is now whispering, like she would in a museum. “These are _beautiful,_ Clarke. These paints are breathtaking.” The braided woman walks closer to the one placed on the easel and the blonde suddenly realizes what she is staring at.

“This... God. Is this Anya? And...i?”

“Well, yeah. I swear, I am not some kind of creep..”

“You are very talented, Clarke. I love this one.”

 

Those few comments, the appreciative words and the way Lexa looks at her work, analysing every detail, tracing the lines with a feather touch, everything about the woman standing in front of her drives Clarke crazy. Therefore she closes the short gap between the two of them and slowly places her chin on Lex's shoulder while locking her arms around her girlfriend's waist from behind.

“I've kinda always been artsy. I've actually taken classes until I moved here. I enjoy every sort of art expression but painting and sketching are _my thing_. And, you know, your gorgeous little girl and you are such a perfect subject to draw.”

 

*

 

“Hello, sleepyhead.” Raven greets a sleepy, bed-headed, pouting Anya who just woke up from her afternoon nap.

“Mh. Hi, auntie.” The kid pads towards her aunt and Octavia who are laying on the couch and climbs onto her auntie's chest where she happily snuggles against warm skin.

“Hi, baby.”

“Hello, O. Where's my mama?”

“She is out on a date with Clarke, baby.” The older woman whispers while her hands rubs the little girl's back.

“Uhm. Okay. Good.”

Anya has always knew about her mom's preferences and has never questioned them. Though, she has never got the chance to meet any of Lexa's flirts (basically one night stands) and watching her being so accepting and comfortable around the golden-haired princess warms their heart.

 

“I am hungry.” Octavia lets out after few more silent minutes.

“Me too.” Anya loudly supports her friend.

“That makes us three. Let's grab some dinner, alright?”

“Yes, auntie! Pizza!”

“Pizza?” Raven repeats, glancing at Octavia, waiting for a response.

“Pizza.” The said one replies, moving from her spot to grab her phone. “I'm gonna give Pascal a call. What would you like?”

“Cheese and veggies.” Comes out from both the brunettes sprawled on the sofa, soon followed by a grinning _high five_.

“Why do I still get surprised when you two do that? Like, I can't even imagine how it would be for you to be biologically related.”

“We practised a lot, babe.” Raven smirks as she slaps Octavia's butt gaining an (almost believable) glare.

 

*

 

Time flies incredibly fast tonight and, without even noticing, 10pm comes around.

Lexa is sitting on Clarke's couch, a pair of comfortable _very short_ shorts on and one leg tucked under her own body while glasses of wine are slowly getting emptied. Clarke, on the other hand, is basically resting her feet on Lexa's lap and draws unconscious patterns on her elegant hand.

Iris bluer than a summer sky are drowning into forest ones.

_She is wearing my shorts. Goddamn. Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck._

 

Having her newly official girlfriend in her own home is driving Clarke Griffin crazy. The arousal is clearly oozing from them both and _how the hell are we still fully dressed?_

“Tell me something about your life, Lex.”

“Something like what?”

“Anything. I wanna get to know everything about you and Anya. Who's your favourite singer and how you relax after a long day; if she likes science or is more a sporty kind of girl; if you have any siblings and what are your Christmas family traditions. Vanilla or chocolate milkshake? Why did you call your daughter Anya Rylynn? Would you like more kids one day? Just...tell me whatever.”

“Those are lots of things, love.” Lexa chuckles as her cheeks turn red after the woman realizes the pet name that just escaped her mouth. “Well, let me think.”

And when Lexa chews on her lower lip, Clarke melts. “You are so beautiful.”

Even redder, Lexa pulls the blonde's hand to her lips and kisses it sweetly, lingering longer than necessary.

“Thank you. You are not so bad yourself.”

“Oh, that was mean!” Clarke pulls her hand back and _dear lord, that pout is gonna kill me._

“Anyway. Uhm..I hope you'll get the chance to discover many of those things as we get to know each other better. Though.. I have an older brother, Lincoln. He is actually my uncle's Gustus son but we grew up together as I got adopted when I was six and he was eight. Anya is so crazy about him, you should see her when Linc comes home to surprise her.”

More wine poured, more cups emptied.

“What else.. Anya as a name derives from Hannah which means _God's gift to the world_ but also _graceful_ and when I first held her, well, I had no doubts. Rylynn is the title of one of my favourite songs.”

“I like it! They both suit her perfectly, in my opinion.”

“Agree. And she is totally a sporty one although she loves drawing and exploring the world very much.”

“She is incredible, Lexa. I've already told you, I know, but she is.”

“Thank you, Clarke. Now, you tell me something, please.”

 

Somehow the blonde managed to move from her end of the couch and her head is now resting on the other woman's lap while the green-eyed gently brushes her fingers through those golden locks.

“Alright. Fair, I guess. I am originally from up north, Vancouver baby. My mom and step-father still live there, she is a pretty famous surgeon while he is into politics. I am an only child but my friend Wells was the brother i've never had while growing up and now I have the Blakes. I've, luckily, never got the chance to feel lonely.”

“That's nice. I am kinda worried about Anya, sometimes. Though, I hope she'll be able to be the big sister someday.”

“That would be cool. I am sure she'll love to have a brother or sister. She'll do great!”

“What about life? What are your dreams and plans for the future?”

 

*

 

“Yum! This is really the bestest pizza, auntie!”

“Yes it is! Why don't we just move here, baby? What do you think?”

“Oh, yes! Yes, auntie. I wanna live here! It's so beautiful and fun and Clarke and Octavia live here.”

“I'd like that very much, too.”

“Yeah..” Octavia's gaze suddenly darken.

Raven stretches her arm and holds her hand tight not to fall apart. Not to let the gorgeous princess fall apart. Yet.

 

*

 

“You see, Lex, being a princess is sure interesting and the pay is pretty good but it's not a lifetime job. I actually have a Fine Arts degree and I hope to make a career out of my art someday.”

“I am sure you will succeed in that. Your works are incredible, baby!”

“Thank you. It means a lot coming from you.”

 

Innocent pecks on the cheeks quickly and very easily move to the neck as hungry fingers wander around sensitive skin.

Lexa's lips nibble at Clarke's collarbone, leaving hot dark marks. Clarke's hand cups the girlfriend's lower head to pull her closer, _if even possible_ and when Lex's fingers slowly vanish under the blonde's tank top an half-muffled moan escape her mouth.

 

_Fuck._

_Dear lord._

 

“Bedroom?” Clarke whispers in between kisses.

“Yes, please.”

 

*

 

“Times for bed, little munchkin.” Raven holds a barely awake Anya and carry her to her room where she kneel and gently places the kid on the bed.

With the sweetest voice and the softest caresses, aunty Waven lulls the baby girl to sleep. “Sweet dreams, little fawn. I love you very much.”

 

“She's out?” Octavia shifts her gaze from the flat screen to lock it with the older girl's.

“Totally.” Raven sits back on the couch and pulls the woman closer, basically on top of her. “You smell good.”

“Yeah, pizza and sweat, most likely. Sexy.”

“You smell like...you. I like it.”

“You are such a weirdo.” Octavia lips crush against Raven's. “Shut up and kiss me, Reyes.”

 

*

 

Slowly but eagerly pieces of clothes pile on the floor, leaving a (not very ambiguous) trail to Clarke's bedroom.

As soon as the door closes, though, the kisses deepen, peach coloured nails scrape Lexa's back, pull her soft curls, tease hard nipples as swollen voracious lips traces warm paths on Clarke's round curves.

 

*

 

 

Hours later pale rays of light enter from the slightly open curtains.

It's the middle of the night, everything is quiet and just the two lovers' breath and whispers can be heard.

Clarke is laying on her back, fully naked but sheets to hide her lower body; Lexa's thinner one rests on the side, head sleepily placed in the crook of the blonde's neck while gentle feather touches ghost over her skin.

 

“I would have never imagined _at all_ that i'd find such an amazing woman to deeply fall for _at Disneyland._ But, god, god knows how happy I am I did. You make me so much happier, Clarke.”

“I know the feeling, love. I would have never _ever_ guessed I would happen to fall for one of the guests. Especially not one as beautiful as you are, inside and out. And, damn, a mother as well. But I would never trade it. This feeling. You. Your kid. I want you in my life so bad, Lex.”

“And I am more than willing to be a part of it. Anya and I both are. We'll make things work, baby.”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The biggest thank you to (on tumblr) thecommander-skimmons for the amazing edit they made based on my fic. Check it out!   
> http://thecommander-skimmons.tumblr.com/post/132596452004/fic-rec-the-happiest-place-on-earth-by
> 
> whosophia.tumblr.com


	10. X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff. Fluff. Fluff. Goodbyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here it is, fresh brand new and just sort of beta'd (the biggest cheers to Isabel for the help!), the final chapter of this story. Or, as i prefer to call it, the first part of this story.  
> Many adventures await our beloved girls but, for now, just fully enjoy their last moments together (trying, as well, not to think too much about how you [i clearly mean I myself] are going to miss teeny tiny sassy Anya).  
> \---  
> UPDATE: the sequel is up and on going! "Ohana" is the title, you all :)

The first hints of a new sunny and bright morning are slightly intruding through the open curtains nobody cared to close the previous night. Even brighter and sparkling blue eyes sleepily wander around the silent room, low and regular breaths the only audible sound filling the space.

Lexa's body lays, still heavily asleep, in between Clarke's arms while their legs are weirdly tangled to prevent each other from scooting away. Somehow, during the night, the two women managed to set themselves into this position, Clarke unexpectedly big-spooning the brunette, nose buried into chamomile smelling curls and fingers intertwined with Lexa's long ones.

_Dear lord._

The most content smile creeps on swollen pink lips while a quiet _so freaking hot_ sort of moan escapes from Lexa as soon as Clarke's mouth reaches her elegant neck, leaving warm traces on that tender skin.

The blonde manages to crawl out of bed without waking her girlfriend up, softly padding towards the messy desk next to the window from whose lower drawer she collects a new sketchbook and a couple of pencils before plopping down on top of the table, leaning her back against the wall and losing herself into the breathtaking view. 

*

“Uhm....” A quiet grumble suddenly breaks the holy silence that was taking over the room. “Clarke?”

A quick reply softly comes from _somewhere._ “I'm here, love.”

“Why aren't you in bed? What are you doing?” Clarke can sense the pout curving the woman's sharp features and her smile blossom wider.

A pair of barely open eyes shift around, trying to catch glimpses of golden and easily spotting their personal sunshine few feet away.

“I'm sorry Lex but I couldn't lose the opportunity to- please, don't move baby- to put _this_ down on paper. You are gorgeous while you sleep.”

“Riiiight. But you are so damn biased, Griffin.” Lexa chuckles, stretching her arms a little but trying not to ruin Clarke's efforts.

“Yeah, well..” The basically naked body sitting cross legged on the desk shrugs. “I won't even pretend to deny it.”

“Are you done yet? I really _really_ would like to kiss _my girlfriend_ good morning.”

“Just few more minutes. Please.

*

Raven's soft footsteps approaches the tiny bed in which an even tinier kid is happily sleeping and quietly mumbling. “Rise and shine, baby girl.”

“Mhh..” Anya turns a couple of time, hiding underneath her cover squeaking as her beloved aunt starts tickling her sides. “Auntie! Auntie, stop! A-auntie Waven, stop!” Panting, the little girl push away her sheets and sits on top of the bed.

“Good morning, kiddo.”

“Morning.” The younger one throws her short arms around the other's neck and eagerly pecks many times her auntie's mouth and cheeks.

Obviously reciprocated with even more fervour.

 

“Hello there, princess!”

“Good morning, O.” Anya greets Octavia back, rubbing her sleepy eyes.

“Would you like some breakfast, baby?” The question is quite useless, though; Raven knows her goddaughter as the back of her own hand therefore she had already poured and placed a glass of orange juice on the table along with some berries, slices of apple and choc chip cookies. Still, the brunette waits for the child's positive nods before putting her down on one of the chairs before taking a seat herself.

 

“Here you go, _auntie._ ” Octavia smirks as she places on the table two cups of dark steaming coffee.

Causing all the three of them to giggle, Raven grabs O by the waist and pull the girl onto her own lap before chastely locking their lips.

“Auntie _s_ , eeew!”

*

“Stop pouting, Lex!”

“I can't help it. I woke up in an empty, cold, lonely bed. I have every right to pout.”

“First of all, I am like three meters away from you. Second, _cold?_ Really? It's like 30° already.” Clarke raises an eyebrow and quickly glances at the gorgeous brunette before driving her attention back to the sketchbook in her hand while absent mindedly chewing on her right thumb. “Just. Stop. Moving.”

“You owe me such a huge one, Griffin.”

“I am well aware and I am more than willing to pay you back.”

“You better be.” Lexa's deep dark iris drown into the bluest pool every single time she gazes at her girlfriend.

*

Ten minutes later or so Clarke loudly shuts the sketchbook and tucks it under her arm as softly walks back towards the comfy bed where a very muchbreathtaking, sleepy, beautiful _, naked_ Lexa is waiting for a morning kiss.

Voracious fingers quickly grasp around Clarke's neck, pulling her golden head closer and connecting their lips. Hungry tongues playfully tease each other, sucking at lower lips, biting collarbones and pulse points as their hips grind against each other's.

_Dear fuck._

Lexa feels intoxicated. Clarke is pulling her hair in a wild, raw way though being always attentive, exposing her long neck to better nip at the skin there, just under the lobe and _way down._

Yeah, Lexa is out of control, her mind just filled with love and desire and _Clarke._

The older woman suddenly push her body up and turn them both in order to now hang over the blonde, placing the forgotten sketchbook on the nightstand before placing herself in between the other's thighs. Yet, Clarke manages to intercept her bare, small breast while her toned body leans towards the small table.

 

_Yeah. The drawing can definitely wait._

*

Lexa is still nowhere to be seen, she hasn't even texted nor called yet. Not that Raven is surprised by this lack of news, just to be clear. Her best friend deserved all of, she has been waiting for years to find a woman to fall over heels for. Fuck, the three of them have been waiting for way too long. But the check out time is getting closer and they have barely started packing the previous day.

 

“An, baby, could you please collect your toys?”

“Auntie, no! I don't wanna go home!” Anya harshly replies, her eyes already glossy as she throws herself on the couch hiding her face behind her crossed arms.

“Anya Rylynn Woods. I said: please, collect your toys.”

Sensing the tension in the room, Octavia decides to chime in. “Ehy, princess! Come on, why don't you help me? Your aunt asked for you help.” The young woman kneel and slowly grabs and piles a few dolls and crayons and whatever she can reach. “I know you are sad, Anya. I don't want you to leave either but you're gonna go home and tell all your friends about the rides and the many princesses and princes you met and every cool stuff you did. Isn't it great?”

“I guess...” The smaller brunette ponders a little longer before standing from the couch to join her friend on the floor.

“You are a good girl, An.” Raven places a soft kiss on her goddaughter's head and leave for the bedroom where the actual hard packing will take place.

*

"Shall we go check on the kids?" Clarke jokes loud as she pads towards the kitchen to start the coffee machine. Her soft, curvy but toned body covered by black panties and a white blank tee.

"I guess we should. I don't really trust those three rebels to be together, alone, for too long." Lexa's voice replies from the bathroom where the woman is sleepily brushing her teeth.

A minute later strong forearms encircle Clarke's hips soon followed by cold, silky lips leaving wet traces from the back of her neck up to the top of the head, ears, shoulders. The shorter gorgeous blonde lets a moan escape as the smell of the steaming drug fill the space around.

“And, you know, I basically have never spent the night out since Anya was born... I kinda miss her morning bed head and sleepy pout.” Just thinking about her daughter causes Lexa's eyes to soften and smile even brighter than her mouth does.

One last kiss on her girlfriend's cheek and Lexa jumps away to sit on the kitchen counter, happily accepting the mug the woman is handing her. “Don't worry, babe, your personal pouty face is my second most favo _w_ ite one.” A long sip and _shit._ “Uuuhm. This is perfect. Thank you, Clarke.”

“Straight black, half brown sugar.” Clarke proudly says while a beautiful grin blossoms on her lips. “You sound surprised, though.”

“Well, I kinda am. How can you remember?”

“Babe. First, yours is like the easiest order ever. Second, we probably drank more coffee than water, together. And last, _I remember every damn thing about you.”_

_*_

“Auntiiiiie.”

“Yes, Anya?”

“Auntie Waven, this is boriiiing.”

“I know that, sweetheart. We must finish, though. We have to get ready by three.”

“But I don't want to. I wanna stay here forever.”

“I do too, love. We cannot. You have to go to school and mama and I need to get back to work. But I promise you we will come back and visit all our new friends soon.”

“You promise?” Anya's gaze is the _serious one._ The look that takes over her beautiful face when she is truly into something. The kid won't forget that promise and Raven knows it. _This is a promise I swear to god i'll keep._

“Pinky swear.” The older woman offers her littlest finger for the little girl to hold with hers own.

“Uhm.. Okay then.” A curly ball of hair disappears around the corner, heading to her bedroom.

 

“ _Pinky swear?_ ” Octavia asks, then.

Her dark eyes are locked to Raven's, teeth chewing on her lower lips.

“Pinky swear, O.”

A probably too long make out session seems now needed to seal this deal. Not that any of them wishes to complain.

* 

"Mama! Mama mama mama!"

Lexa has barely stepped into the living room when an half naked bouncing girl rushes into her, almost knocking her out. The older brunette needs all her strength not to fall on the floor carrying an equally taken aback Clarke with them.

"Well, someone's happy to see me!"

"I missed you, mama." Anya honestly affirms, locking her tiny arms around her mother's neck and placing many wet kisses on her face.

"Oh, i missed you too, my little fawn. So so much!"

"Wait! What about me?" Clarke's whining voice chimes in. Only then the kid actually notices the blonde woman standing a step behind.

"I missed you too!" Anya smiles and blows her a sweet, grinned kiss.

 

"Hello hello! Look who's finally back!"

"Good morning to you too, Rae."

"No Commander, nope. You are not allowed to give me _the look_ today."

"Whatever." Lexa shrugs, rolling her eyes in her so typical way. "Did you start packing, already? "

"Yes, mama! I helped!" Anya proudly informs the woman as she free herself from the arms still holding her before grabbing one of her mom's hand and tugging her towards the bedrooms.

"Oh, wow! You are almost done! Thank you baby, you did an amazing job." Lexa leans a little and pecks the kid's forehead before following the rushed steps of her daughter, leading to the living area.

*

Anya, Octavia and Clarke are sitting at the balcony's table. Lexa cannot properly recognise what's going on out there but _sure as death is, nothing i'd like to know about._ The evil smirks on their three grinning faces are more than enough.

 

“Thanks for the help, Raven. And for taking care of Anya.” Lexa quietly says as she joins the darker-skinned friend in their bedroom where she is currently folding and collecting pieces of clothes. Whose clothes doesn't really matter, they are more than used to share spaces, baggages, _lives._ Once home, as per usual, Lexa will sloooowly empty the bags, do the washing and then gives Raven back her own stuffs. _It's just that you are such a damn grown up, Lex!_ Rae told her many times. _I better be, Rae. I'm a mother, you know?_

“Oh, no big deal. You know how much I love spending time with her. Having O around was just a pleasant plus but sleepovers with your kid are one of my favorite things.”

“Well, i'm glad. Because you are so stuck with us, _babe_.”

“I gave up on running away many years ago, _sweetheart._ You two are the best thing has ever happened to me.” And then _the Rave Reyes' glare._ “You are not allowed to repeat these words to no one. Ever.”

“Aye aye. Raven Reyes has a heart after all. No biggie.” Lexa playfully shoves her friend. “Just for personal information, you are as well. For us.”

*

"Okay, let's make a quick check list, alright? "

"Yes ma'am." Raven replies, faking a salute. Chuckling, little Anya copies her aunt and brings her hand to the forehead, a toothy full smile blossoming there. "Yes, mama."

"You two, over there!" Lexa calls the two figures who are lazily resting on the couch.

Muttering and loudly expressing their dislike, Clarke and Octavia joins the row, standing still.

"Auntie Raven: Anya's bedroom and our."

A quick nod and the younger woman disappears.

"Anya Rylynn: you and O will look around the living room and if you happen to find something belonging to us or your aunt, bring it to me. Got it?"

Two dark haired heads positively nod and then the two of them are on their way as well.

"Clarke: bathroom and kitchen with me."

"Aye, capt'n."

 

"Never make fun of Commander Badass, Clarke." Raven's voice shouts from one of the bedrooms, causing everyone to burst into laughter.

"You heard her." Lexa smirks, pulling the golden-haired woman by a belt loop before crushing their lips together in a kind of ( _not really_ )chaste kiss. “Come on.”

*

An hour later a pile of bags waits next to the entrance door, Anya is entertaining herself with some colouring books and _Tangled_ while the grown ups spend their last private moments together.

 

Clarke and Lexa lay next to each other on the king sized bed. Well, most accurate saying that Clarke lays on top of Lexa's toned body, her lips covering and discovering the woman's skin. Soft as feathers pecks, raw nibs, purple marks to remember these special, burning days.

Their fingers and mouth completely unable to exist without the other's.

*

“We'll make it through.” Clarke whispers with the sweetest broken voice.

“Yes, we will.”

_Green forests losing themselves in deepest cobalt oceans._

“Luckily we've got Skype and many messaging apps. We could text and talk on the phone and see each other whenever we want.” Lexa says with already glossy eyes.

“Exactly. I'll annoy the shit out of you.”

_Where one ends, the other begins._

“Anya will probably take over your life. Are you aware of that? She'll demand that you'll listen to her telling you whatever comes to her mind or about her day and stuffs...”

“I don't want anything but that, Lexa. I want your daughter to want me as a part of her life as much as I want you.”

“We'll come to visit as soon as I get a few days from work.”

“Oh, I absolutely have no doubts you will. But I want you to know that I am a hundred percent into _this._ I wanna come to L.A. as well, if you let me.”

“Oh, love, that would be the best thing. I can't wait to show _all of this_ off.” Lexa winks, moving an arm along Clarke's beautiful body to emphasise her words.

“Oh my. Sometimes I wonder if I made the wise choice.”

“Mean!”

Before she can say anything else, Clarke's lips are on Lexa's, engaging them in a long, arousing, battle.

_*_

“We should talk.”

Octavia and Raven are sitting on Anya's bedroom floor with their backs leaning against the tiny bed structure.

One's fingers playing with the other's as both of them try to restrain the tears from escaping their glossy eyes.

“Yes, we should, O.”

“I _like_ you. So bad. For real.”

“I _like_ you too. This past week has been one of the greatest of my life.”

“But..?”

“There's no but, Octavia.” Raven shifts her gaze from the open window to the woman sitting next to her, every feature of her face softening as soon as it lays on the younger brunette. “I like you. We had fun. Our lives are so different and the distance is not to be underestimate. _But I like you._ ”

“What are you exactly saying, Rae?”

"I have no way to know what to expect from my future nor yours, but i'd love to be a part of it as long as I get to. _As long as stars are above you, and longer if I may."_

"Did you just quote Ellie Goulding?"

"Uhm.. Nope?"

"You are so one of a kind, Raven Reyes!" Octavia crawls into the caramel-skinned woman lap in order to snuggle against her warm body, resting her head on the crook of the other's neck and gently kissing the skin right there with casual as gentle nibs. " _How long will I want you, as long as you want me to, and longer by far."_

*

Less than an hour later all the five girls are standing in the middle of the living room. Fully dressed, shoes on and bags hanging from their backs and shoulders.

"Ready, kiddo?" Lexa asks while meticulously taking the whole room in in search for eventual missing things.

"Yes, mama." Anya replies, wearing her new _very very pretty_ backpack.

"Okay. Time to go, then." She sadly states, holding the little girl's hand and leading her towards the door. "Everyone's ready? Anything missing? Quick, think! Last chance." Nobody says anything, though. "Alright. Off we go!"

 

Clarke subtly sneaks the bag Lexa's holding with her right hand and happily fills the now empty space with her own shaking one. 

*

The two former Princesses' shift will unfortunately start at two therefore the group decides to grab a quick lunch together before everyone leaves for their own responsibilities. Octavia suggests the big self service restaurant they have already eaten at because it's the closest to their changing rooms and to the entrance of the park as well. And, yeah, so that Raven and Anya can have their beloved burgers and fries. _Seriously, Rae?! Do you ever eat something healthy?!_

 

Although delicious as always, the meal is reluctantly consumed. The girls' minds filled with sadness merely thinking about the imminent depart.

"Clarke."Anya says after a while, chewing on a slice of apple her mom, as usual, wanted her to eat.

"Yes, baby?"

"Will you come to L.A. soon?"

"Well, damn sure I will!" It takes a second for the woman to realise the word she has just used and not even her most apologetic gaze and the mouthed _sorry_ seem enough to soften Lexa's glare. "Oh, come on Lex! I'm sorry I used that bad word but she needs to know how much I mean it. I'll be more careful from now on."

"Yes, mama. Clarke is right." Anya seriously chimes in and not even the annoyed mother can restrain herself from laughing hard.

*

Goodbyes-time comes when the five of them arrive in the middle of Town Square.

Anya's eyes are red and filled with salty water, her lips forming a _damn cute_ pout and quiet sobs are not so well hidden behind the doll she's firmly holding.

Octavia is the first to start with the painful task. The younger woman kneels and tightly hugs the child, whispering something in her ear that cause the pouty lips to relax into a sweet smile.

 

Then, the young Blake moves to Lexa and pull the tall figure in for a long hug which the braided woman eagerly reciprocates.

"Keep an eye on that one, okay? Don't let her play with too many _boom stuffs,_ please." Octavia says, rolling her eyes a little.

"I'll do my best." Lexa replies, chuckling.

 

Meanwhile, Raven is hugging the blue-eyed young princess. "You better not break their heart, Griffin."

"I don't plan to, Reyes. Trust me." Clarke holds the brunette tighter before pulling away. "Take good care of them both, please."

"Always have and always will." Raven winks and steps aside, locking her gaze with her favourite, way darker, one.

*

"I'll see you soon, gorgeous."

"You definitely will, babe. I'm gonna miss you so bad.."

"Yeah.."

"How the hell did you manage to fuck my head this way in _just a week?!"_

"Don't ask me, O. I am wondering exactly the same thing.."

One last kiss and hug later (okay. _Many_ kisses and hugs later) the two dark-haired women pull apart and Raven moves to hold Anya's hand in order for her mother to say properly goodbye to her own girlfriend.

*

"So.." Lexa's voice breaks as soon as she tries to speak.

"This is it."

"I guess.. I'll miss you, Clarke. Very much."

"Yeah. Me too, love. My days without you and Anya are going to be so damn empty."

"Oh, now, come on. You must enjoy your life, baby. And, trust me on that, Anya and I are definitely not going to let you forget about us. We'll text and call and Skype you probably too much." Sky blue iris drown into greener, darker ones. "But, yes, it'll be hard to be apart."

"We can do this."

"I have no doubt we can. What we have is something incredibly unique and special."

"God. You are so fucking beautiful. Your body and your soul are mesmerizing."

"My love..."

 

No word would be meaningful enough to express everything going around their heads and hearts therefore the two lovers let their bodies speak.

*

One final peck, hug, whispered promise (okay, _many_ ) and the five of them take their separate paths.

 

"It was a very beautiful vacation, mama." Anya affirms as the three brunettes walks towards the entrance gate. Little Anya in the middle, holding her mother's and auntie's hands.

"Oh, yes baby. It was seriously an unforgettable week." Lexa replies as a hint of a smile grows on her lips.

On the other side, Raven is widely grinning as well.

 

Their hearts might be filled with sadness and fear and non-existent desire for the long, exhausting drive home but mostly hope, happiness, _love_ and the bright future awaiting for them just to fully drown into it.

 

_The happiest place on earth._

This might have been the most true quote ever.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it.
> 
> Thank you all for sticking with me, guys. Thanks for always being so supportive and for the love and appreciation you all have showed towards my work. Every new comment or kudos brights my day.  
> I'd love to hear your opinion on this last chapter, my friends. Just leave a few words or come talk to me on tumblr.
> 
> whosophia.tumblr.com


	11. christmas day bits and pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an extra chapter (not so much chapter, tbh, just a serie of bits and pieces from a Christmas Day at the Woods') just because i felt inspired and i really REALLY miss little Anya and those dorks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to add it to THPOE instead of Ohana because i think it fits more with the fluffiness of this part of the story. Also, way more people subscribed and generally gave feedbacks (which are always greatly appreciated!) about this hence i think it make just more sense in order to reach as many of you as possible and not let this sweet, fluffy thing go lost lol
> 
> Small author's note: this chapter is purposefully not clearly set at any point in the story (i.e. right after the trip, etc.) Either just take it as it is or feel free to insert it anywhere you wish.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Mama! Mama mama mama!” Anya shouts, happily trotting into the living room where her mother has barely stepped into.

The kid is excitedly clapping her hand and the volume of her voice might be a little too loud but how can Lexa (or anyone) blame her? Christmas Eve is serious business around the Woods' household.

“Look at you, baby!” Lexa exclaims as she drops her bag on the floor, ready to catch that messy-haired bouncing ball, bright eyes and an even brighter smile. “Where did you get these reindeer antlers?”

“Auntie Waven bought them for me!” The child replies as the takes the adorned headband off to carefully place it on her mom's head. “You look pretty, ma!” Anya yelps, clapping her hands some more.

“Uh, do I? Do you think so?”

“Mh mh.” Anya confirms, eagerly nodding her head to prove her point.

“Well, thank you, love.” Lexa lets out along with a smile. “Come here, An. Let's go find that mess of an aunt of yours.” She offers her open arms and doesn't really need to ask twice.

  
“Uuuuhm! What's this incredible smell?!”

“Oh, hi Lex!”

“Hello, auntie Rae!” Lexa replies, approaching the busy woman to drop a small kiss on her cheek. “May I ask what are you doing in my kitchen? You know you're not allowed near the stove. Or the oven. Or any of the pots and pans.”

“I'll have you know, my dear, that I started on our dinner!”

“You- What?”  
“Yes, mama! We have been good!” Anya informs her mom while jumping from her embrace to plop down on the floor.

“We sure have, kid.” Raven backs the child up, offering her arm for a high-five.

“I have no doubt, Anya.” Lexa's worried features soften a little. “Still, care to enlighten me?”

“Stop worrying, Lex! I am a freaking engineer!”

“You also set your microwave on fire.” The journalist shots back. “Twice.”

“De. Tails.”

“Raven.” She warns.

“Lexa.”  
“Raven.”

“Lexa.”

“Anya?” The little girl chimes in, bothered by the exclusion.

The next five minutes fly by in contagious bursts of laughter and too many kisses for Anya to keep track of them.

  
A little while later Anya has gone back to the living room, too busy with cartoons marathons and colouring books while the adults take care of the boring stuff in the kitchen.

“Seriously, though. What are you doing in my kitchen?”

“Oh, come on!” Raven exasperated cries out. “You had basically everything prepped up, Lex! I might not be Gordon Ramsey but I can heat things up.”

“Do you?”

“Ha ha. Funny.”

“Okay, okay, I'll stop.” Lexa says while patting towards the fridge to grab a couple of beers. “So, what's on the menu?”

Accepting the bottle with a warm smile, Raven takes a few seconds before answering. “Well, we do have your traditional roast chicken and veggies.” The woman lists, pointing to the oven with her head.

“That does smell delicious.” Lexa admits, proudly.

“We do keep you around for a reason.”

“Oh, honey, why do you think we do keep _you_ around? Who else would be able to light this place up as a goddamn Harrods store every December?” Lexa replies, dramatically gesturing with her arm to the impressively dazzling living area.

“I gotta earn my festive feasts somehow.”

“Fair enough.” Lexa agrees, sipping from the bottle in her hand. “What else?”

“ _My_ personal specialty, aka _Reyes-throw-anything-and-more-in-fried-rice_.”

“I love your wice, auntie Wae!” Anya shouts from somewhere in the other room.

“And that's why I keep _you_ around, pretty girl.” Raven grins back while blowing a kiss along with a loud _smack!._

“What about desserts?”

“Ha! I was waiting for this.” The witty woman replies, rubbing her hands together. “That awesome, smart as heck, talented kid of ours and I baked cookies and a berries pie ( _and when I say baked I mean drove to the store and picked the best looking ones_ ).”

“That sounds delicious! Good job girls!” Lexa exclaims, loud enough for Anya to hear from her spot in the living room.

  
  
  
“Anya! Anya, baby!” Raven calls from the kitchen.

“Yes?” A chipper voice replies from the other end of the apartment where the little girl's room is.

“Wash your hands and come back here, honey. Dinner is ready!”

“Yayyyy!”

“You too Lex!”

“Comin'!”

No matter how long she has been orbiting around the two Woods, Raven will probably never stop being startled by how fucking copies of each other those girls are. I mean, Lexa's hand gestures are always there whenever Anya tells a story about god knows what; Anya frown is Lexa's in every single nuance. Or Lexa's is everything like Anya's because, honestly, nobody can even remember anymore how life or any of them was before the child came in the picture so, you know...  
  
  
Dinner was good.  
Okay, no. Dinner was delicious, satisfying, comforting and more. As every meal cooked and consumed with love.

Especially if Lexa is the one _actually_ doing the cooking.  
They laughed, teased and made fun of each other while chatting about everything and nothing between bites and pleasure moans because quality family time has been scarce recently and all of them just need _more._

 

  
_How the Grinch stole Christmas_ is playing in the background when Lexa's ipad lights up, informing the three food-induced-coma lazy girls of a facetime call.

“Mama!” Anya cries out, excitement now defeating the previously impelling sleepiness. “Clarke's calling!”

“Oh, is she?” Lexa asks, barely moving from her warm cocoon across the couch. “Well, answer then, baby.” The woman suggests.

 

“Claaaaarke!”

“Merry almost Christmas, beautiful!” Clarke's grinning face greets.

_Fuck._ She is more stunning with every new day and Lexa still wonder _how._ How did she get so damn lucky in life?!

And when she just sits there and watch her beautiful girls interacting, her _small heart_ grows _three sizes._  
“Merry almost _kwimmast_!”

“How was your day, honey?”

“Gooood! Auntie Waven and I went shopping and watched the lights. Sooooooooo pretty!”

“I bet they were!” Clarke replies, honest interest and excitement in her tone. “You should come spend Christmas here in Disneyland someday. You would love it here, An! So many lights and decorations!”

“Ooooh!”

“Wait, let me show you!”

A second later a long serie of _piiing_ notifies an even greater amount of pictures which Anya happily starts scrolling through in no time.

 

“I swear, Lex, I don't know who's the kid anymore!” Raven jokes, nudging Lexa's thigh with her foot to catch her attention.

“Oh, man, I know! Clarke basically calls my kid more than she calls me, by now. Half of her texts are about or for Anya and you can't even imagine the amount of p-r-e-s-e-n-t-s she mailed for that little rascal.” Lexa chuckles in that way that oozes nothing but pure bliss.

“You all are sickeningly smitten. Ew.”

“Proudly am, thank you.”

 

“Is O there?”

“Doy, sure I am!” The brunette yells, jumping into the screen. “Hello, Anya!”

“Hiiiiii! Merry kwimmast!”

“Merry Christmas, little one! How's your day going so far?”

“Gooood! I ate tooooo much.” The child replies, showing her belly to prove a point.

“Haha! It sounds like the perfect night, then.”

“Uh uh.”

“Ready for Santa to come? Have you been good?”

“I have! Mama, tell them!” Anya calls, stretching to catch Lexa's hand and pull her closer.

“Hi there!” The woman says once she's (sort of) comfortably sitting on the floor with her daughter on her lap.

 

It's that smile that made Clarke a goner. That little smile that curves Lexa's lips just barely _but it's there._ The one reserved to her only. Not even to Anya, not anybody else. That's the _Clarke is here-_ smile.

“Hello, love.”

Those eyes, though. That's what made Lexa a goner.

They grow bigger and brighter when Lexa calls, facetime, stands in front of her. When she talks about boring work stuff or tells about Anya adventures, when the brunette smiles or simply browse the web while they chat.  
Just because Lexa exists in her life. And Anya too.  
  
  
  
A couple of hours later Anya is happily sleeping in her bed, lost in dreams of the day to come unaware of the two (four) sneaky women quietly working just a few steps away.

“Rae!” Lexa hisses. “Be careful with that one!”

“Aye aye.”

From the tablet still propped up on the coffee table another voice warns. “I swear, Reyes, I you drop my present i'm gonna end you!”

“You do know how to sweet talk me, babe.” Raven replies, blowing a kiss to Octavia's concerned image.  
  


“Hey, Lex.”

“Yeah?”

“Did you get her the Frozen castle?”

“Unfortunately no. Target was all out in no time.”

“Oh, that's too bad.” Clarke replies. “She really wanted that one.”

“I know I know.. Don't remind me.”

“Well, you never know... Santa's plans can be a real surprise.” The gorgeous blonde lets out along with a wink.

“You are fucking ruining our kid with all this spoiling.” Lexa scolds, shaking her head.

_Our kid_. It doesn't go unnoticed even though nobody says it out loud. It feels too normal, after all. Too right.

 

 

 

Morning comes bringing grey skies and menacing clouds, thunders, lightnings and what could probably be the most winter-y weather in Arizona.

Dim sunlight is barely penetrating through the curtains when an overly hyped messy bed-head scrambles out of bed, ready for the day to start.  
The smell of coffee and breakfast guides the small girl towards the living area where her mom and favourite aunt are lazily hanging out, waiting for someone to get the party started.

“Good morning, little fawn.” Lexa greets the yawning child with a soft kiss.

“'morning mama.”

“Hey, pretty girl!” Raven adds, smiling wide. “Apparently somebody has been crazy good this year!”

 

  
* _ **facetime incoming video call ***_

“Good morning, gorgeous! Merry Christmas!”

“Merry Christmas, Princess!”

“How's the morning going over there?”

“Ha, i'm glad you asked because....” Lexa says before setting the ipad down on the small coffee table to join two of her favourite people around the glimmering tree.  
“Say _hi Clarke_.” Lexa suggests.

“Hi Claaaaaarke!” Two voices cry out as one.

“Hey girls!” The blonde chuckles as she sips from a warm mug of coffee. “Come on, let's open those! I am super excited! Look at all the presents!”

 

It was fun and loud, familiar yet always a surprise.

Lexa laughed and laughed, enjoyed every single kiss and hug her _growing way too fast_ baby offered, every smile and squeak of excitement each new present brought out.  
Raven, as each one of the past years since Anya's birth, took care of recording the unwrapping and following reactions, precious memories for the years to come.  
Octavia and Clarke, on the other side of line, were as part of it all just as much as the girls physically present in the warm and cosy living room.  
  


“Mama! Look at that!” Anya suddenly calls, raising a box above her head, almost falling due to effort.

“What is that, An?”

“It's Elsa's castle!” The kid replies, matter of factly. “There's Elsa and Anna and Olaf! Sven too!”

“Wow, baby! It's so pretty!”

“Hey, Anya.” Clarke calls to catch the girl's attention.

“Yes?”

“Ask your auntie to read the card, please.” She suggests, restraining the hugest grin.

“Auntie Waven.” She says, handing the colorful card to the other woman. “Pleeeeeeease.”

“Alright kid. Listen.” Raven says before theatrically clearing her throat. “ _To Anya, the sweetest and prettiest princess of all. Love, Clarke._ ”

 

 

_And Lexa is so fucking incredibly undoubtedly screwed._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays everyone!  
> And if you're celebrating anything, today, i wish you a day filled with good food, love and laughter.
> 
> whosophia.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> whosophia.tumblr.com


End file.
